Just Let Me In
by QueenKill33
Summary: AU/ He lives the lonely life, although he was popular, Light Yagami thrived for something new, something different, something...exciting. One night he meets this remarkable, interesting (yet very strange) man...The excitement he was looking for. Based on the movie "Let Me In" with a few of my own little twists and ideas, besides that, I own NOTHING.\ (LightxL)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Greetings! I am QueenKill33 ! Hello! This is actually my second story here on this glorious site! :) But it's my first for Death Note (my all time Fav!) x) Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little take on the movie "Let Me In" by director Matt Reeves. Some follow the original plot, but with a few of my own little twists. Some is different, some are the same. I really don't know how to explain it -.- So, I'll just leave it at this...Enjoy! That's basically all I can say.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own NOTHING of Death Note or the Film "Let Me In". I own not a single fucking thing, just the few twists and my own little ideas, yadda yadda. But I own nothing, nada, nope! *Shakes head violently* NOTHING! Dx**

* * *

**_Just Let Me In_**

_**In February 2004, a string grisly murders began in the streets of Los Angeles. These murders were automatically assumed to be the work of Satanic rituals, or a Cult from the fact that these victims have all been drained of their blood, some, a few were missing their insides.**_

_**But on March 8th, Monday, an ambulance has escorted an unidentified 50-year old man with severe third-degree burns to his body and face. He is placed on a respirator due to the acidic fumes from the chemistry fire that had seared his lungs and thus compromised his ability to speak. The fire had been caused during a murder scene, instinctively the man is questioned and was now under extreme watch of the L.A.P.D.**_  
_**A Detective, Soichiro Yagami, a 42-year old Japanese-American has spoken to this man, asking to identify himself and is interrogated on whether he was a part of a Satanic cult.**_

_**He gets no reply.**_

_**At 2:34 A.M**_

_**The man is found dead.**_  
_**Jumping and falling to his death from his room on the tenth floor, leaving behind only one note, (a suicide note) which read:**_

_**"I'm Sorry..."**_

Chapter 1:

Light Yagami

Febuary 10, 2004. Tuesday

He was alone again.

It seemed as if he was always alone. But he had grown accustom to the bitter feeling of loneliness, he learned to adapt, learned to hide, learn to except it. He felt like he would be alone forever...which was funny considering he was the most popular guy at school.

That popularity didn't even compare to the ice cold loneliness he felt daily.

The girls who swooned over him was nothing, the guys who wanted to befriend him (or in some cases, _also_ swooned over him) was meaningless. The multitudes of voices asking him this and that, compliments, adoration, confessions, flattery, congratulations, gossip, teasing, giggling, laughing, faking, hiding, hating, dying..._everything_ was boring, stupid, meaningless.

He hated boredom, he hated being who he was.

Sure he was popular with both genders, sure he was the well-respected senior of his entire school, sure he had excellent grades with more excellent marks. Sure he had the ability to have a person wrapped around his finger, sure he could rule the school with his stunning good looks and amazing intelligence...

But that meant nothing.

Nothing.

Not a single thing was valued as being "life-accomplishing"

He despised that he was the person whom he worked hard at being.

He thrived for perfection, but...this was just tiring.

Sometimes he wondered who would _actually_ miss him if he were dead. Definitely his mom, sister and dad...but...would anybody else? Nope. Those people he called _friends_ were probably just waiting for him to fail, for him to at least show a hint of a flaw inside his idolized perfection, to see him fall just to prove to themselves that he was just a human too. They were waiting, like vultures to a carcass, waiting for any chance they could get to pick at the sores, the wounds, the secrets that made him vulnerable to feed their greedy stomachs. All in all, they were deprived of being a_ somebody_, over-shadowed by his greatness that left them all but jealous, bitter individuals, ready to stab him in the back to show the world...he was just a nobody, a joke, a little boy hiding behind a mask built up by the false praise and worship.

He was...

A human.

This is what humans are, what humans were capable of.

He was just a weak, powerless, a useless pawn in life's long, dull game.

But how he moved _himself_, would determine the outcome.

Light Yagami wasn't the one to quit, Hell no! He was never the one to take the easy way, he wasn't about to go ahead and let Life call out "checkmate". He wasn't going to lose...no, he wasn't going to let life bite him in the ass or give those _friends_ the privilege of discovering his weaknesses or secrets, to let them find out the dirty little mysteries kept under lock and key in the shadows of his sub-conscience.

He was Light Yagami

And no one could say or do to defile his nature and personality.

"Liiiight! Dinner!"

Light looked towards the door to find his sister calling after him from the doorway of the apartment building.

He was always sitting alone outside, in the snow-covered courtyard of the beautiful apartment complex in downtown L.A. The courtyard was always his favorite place to go during night...for some odd reason it made him relax. The lifeless-looking trees, the snowy benches, the frozen fountain and the dead silence of winter, yes, they were truly something of beauty.

"Alright..." He spoke with one of his fake smiles, immediately fooling his younger sister. He was sad by the thought...that even his family didn't know who he really was.

Sayu was quick to spot something amiss and Light his a smile. His sister would sometimes notice the strangeness he showed, she would become aware of the little abnormality in his personality. At times she would brush it off as being "teenager problems" but now that Light was going to become an adult, she should have seem him get over his moody teenager days.

"Is something wrong, Light? You've been acting a little strange..." She asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, don't be silly. I'm just a little tired is all...you know with exams coming up, I've been stressing a lot these days..."

Sayu raised a delicate eyebrow. "Are you sure that's it? Hey..." She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bench, after dusting the snow off. "If there's something wrong...you can tell me. I'm your sister, right?" She smiled and patted him on the back. "Is it a girl...?" She teased.

"Sayu...!" Light scolded with a smile. He was sort of embarrassed, not because of the girl thing...but because...he had yet to admit to his family that he enjoyed the company of both men and women. Not that he had much experience with either gender, his most recent being five months ago. However, he had gone on a few dates with men he had met someone uptown. It had been a casual affair, until the other male wanted to take their relationship to the next level...and Light couldn't bring himself to go through with it. Teru Mikami was...sort of obsessive, but he agreed to the ending of their relationship (whatever relationship they had) and offered for them to remain as friends. Light didn't object, he sort of like Teru because he was intelligent.

"I'm not going to talk about _girls_ with my little sister!" He chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair.

"Ah! H-hey! Not the hair!" She whined and slapped at his hands with a pout.

Light only laughed as his sister attempted to throw a snow ball, which the snow only crumbled in her hand. "You can't make a snow ball with fresh snow, idiot." He mocked as he was now being chased by Sayu who was yelling after him, carrying a mound of snow which she threatened to wash his face with.

"How was school, Light?" His mother asked with a smile.

Light only acknowledged her with a nod and the usual "it was alright."

He was going to ask if his father was going to come home for supper, but he already knew the answer when his mother avoided small talk about the mention of work. The realization that his parents were going through a rough patch in their marriage was beginning to tug at him again, he hated seeing them look at each other coldly, speak very little to one another and ignore all topics about each other and their work. But what Light hated the most, was that it was really affecting Sayu.

He wanted to protect her...protect her from the harsh reality of their parents fighting and cold treatment. Of course none of that negative behaviour was expressed towards them...thankfully. His parents loved their children, they would do anything for them...they just...didn't like each other.

His father was always working. Being an L.A.P.D officer, he was rarely at home, and even if he was, he didn't stay long. Which lead the couples to argue almost every night when he was home. His mother complained about him not being there for his family, saying that he was missing out on various things that were important to the kids, important to _her_, she would try to get through to him by making him feel guilty, but being the hardhead as he was, Soichiro was blinded by his duty of work.

Light respected him...respected that he was focused on his job, at_ justice _and that's what it all was from the start...love, respect and awe. During their childhood, he was so extremely proud of his father, being a skillful police officer and catching the "bad guys" but as time went on, and when he got promoted as chief-detective of a branch in his office, he had lost interest in being with his family, and Light's feelings turned sour. Light was in his teens when his parents first started arguing, Sayu was still just a child, and he would always let her sleep in his room when the arguments got bad. He often told her "things will get better" but they only seemed to get worse, and by 17 Light lost all hope that things will never get better and stopped trying to deny the fact...his parents were too far gone to be fixed.

Things change...

Feelings change...

People change...

But secretly, Light still respected his father being a dedicated officer to the law and whenever he could, he would go and see him at work, bringing him a change of clothes, a meal and an update of the upcoming events him and Sayu will be having in the school term.

His father looked exhausted every time he seen him. His hair looked like it was getting greyer but Light encouraged him to keep doing what was best. He was helping and saving lives wasn't he? Then who was Light to complain and to try and stop him? He did his very best to stay on both sides of his parents perspectives and kept true to each of them.

And now, with all these murders happening...his dad was becoming much too busy for him to go see.

"Light! Yoo hoo!"

"Oh, huh?" He looked up from his plate, and seen that Sayu had been waving at him.

"I've asked you how-many-times to pass the soy sauce! How was the journey in space?" She giggled at her lame joke.

"Oh...sorry. I just got lost in thought..." He admitted with a smile as he passed her the bottle of soy sauce.

"Goodness, it's unlike you to be so distracted Light. Is something the matter?"

Yeah, you're marriage.

He thought bitterly. "No, not at all. I just feel a little tired...I think I'll be going to sleep early tonight." He smiled half-heartedly and took a bite of his Donburi rice bowl. It never ceased to amaze him that his mother was a fantastic cook, which is why she worked as a chef at a Japanese cuisine restaurant, which was rated a three star restaurant by L.A critics. He liked how his mother was off doing what she loved doing, while his father did what he loved doing, and he could never really understand why they argued about their work. They were both skillful at the things they were good at...why did they have to argue and contradict each other?

"Well I hope you're okay, I hear talk about the West Nile Virus hitting the U.S..."

"Mom, I'm not sick...especially not with that bird disease." he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Not only birds are effected! There's mosquitos and humans too, Light!"

"Alright, well if I die, make the people believe I died by being too smart for my own good."

"Wow, that's cocky!" Sayu laughed.

"Oh please, it's more believable than dying of a mosquito bite..."

Sayu started laughing. "You're unbelievable, Light! Truly..."

"Jealous...?" He smirked.

As her children began an argument of playful jabs and snorts of derision, Sachiko smiled as she nibbled on her food. As much as the days seemed so hectic and stressful...being home with her kids was all worth the wait.

* * *

2:12 A.M, and still Light Yagami was awake.

He played with a Rubix cube, idly passing time until he felt any ounce of sleep cloud his mind, so far he solved the Rubix cube more than 11 times and even heard the same song on the radio play at least three times in the last four hours. He was getting sick of the songs he heard, so he settled for silence and the constant sounds of him playing with damn cube. He was starting to annoy himself with his sighs and the noises of the cube puzzle in his hands.

Finally, Light put down the cube and went towards his window, maybe some air will get him tired. So Light opened it slightly and inhaled the crisp February air, sighing contently as it filled his lungs. He got a good view on the courtyard and he lost himself in the scenery, in the blanket of snow that covered the ground in a mass of white fluff. He enjoyed snow...he loved that the pure white substance was able to cover up the filth just underneath, it was sort of symbolic in a sense. That the pure can overshadow the filth this earth possessed. Snow was always beautiful, and Light was eager to step outside and feel the cold numb his body.

But something caught his eye.

Light glanced towards the sidewalk where a car had pulled up. No, it wasn't a car, it was more like a limo. Shiny, black and spotless and when it pulled up, Light was instantly fixed upon the vehicle. He found it odd that a rich-looking limo would show up at 2 in the morning, and he found it even more odd that it was parked there...unmoving, with people still inside it.

Light stared at the parked limo and tried to catch a glimpse at who was stationed in the back, it was hard to tell with the tinted windows but Light could have sworn he seen eyes staring at him. Was it possible for a person to see him this far up? Much less, in the dark?

The brunette continued to stare down at the vehicle and soon enough an elderly man had got out from the driver's side, he pulled at the black cap around his head and kept his head down, as if hiding himself from anyone who was staring at them (which Light was doing). He seen the man start to make his way to the back doors of the car, quickly opening the door and held it open for the person the step out. Light eagerly waited, finding himself anxious at who this wealthy stranger might be, he sat with his face up against the glass of his window and gaped as he seen a male make his way out into the cold, dark street.

His raven hair was the first thing Light noticed. It was jet black in the shadows of night, it was like a pitch black sea of messy, glossy locks. It stood out an a multitude of stands, sticking up here and there around his head. And his face...now that's what had Light captivated.  
His eyes were like an abyss, dark, deep; it felt as if they would swallow you whole. And just under those illuminating, hollow eyes of his, he seen the dark, bruising shade under them, like he hadn't slept in days, weeks...Hell, years! Those dark circles were so heavily marked into his skin it was like a permanent bruise. And the way his eyes looked about, was like he studied everything in his sights.

Light stared at him, gaping incredulously as he seen that he wasn't wearing a proper winter jacket. He stood with only a white, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. The next Light noticed was that not only was he not wearing proper winter attire...he was also not wearing any shoes...! His feet were bare, and Light had to wince. Wasn't he cold?

Why did that old man let him go out without being properly dressed? He arrived in a limo...so why did he dress like a homeless person?

For some strange reason, Light scolded the elderly man for having a delicate looking boy such as him to parade around with no jacket, shoes and socks.

And as Light stared down at the two, he felt his breath get caught in his chest as the raven-haired man glanced up at him, his thumbnail being chewed on as he kept his eyes locked onto his, making Light unable to look away. He remained still, his eyes wide as the other male kept his hardened stare on him, and for another strange reason...Light wasn't at all weirded-out by the man's studious gaze. Light felt as if they were both ignorant to back down and look away, they kept each other in their sights, not one of them faltering or glancing away.

But what made him finally blink was the male had a hint of smile playing over his features and Light found himself entranced by the mere sight of it. He felt himself begin to flush and he instantly looked away, his eyes casted down bashfully and he backed away from the window, his face red with embarrassment.

Wait, why the hell am I embarrassed? I'm not the one to get shy so easily! Who the hell was that guy!?

He was almost angry with himself at being flustered over one small smile, which he guessed was shown because the male caught him staring at him and was smiling just to embarrass him. Light was mad now, he didn't want to look weak!

He made his way back to the window, this time poking his head out to prove some sort of point that he wasn't shy from the small display he witnessed. He arrogantly huffed and peeked out, his eyes going back to the sidewalk where he had seen the two arrive. But when he seen nothing but the footprints of two individuals making their way to the entrance of the apartment he grew nervous.

Why were they coming here?

Light was taken back by the ridiculous thought that they came here to take him away, or to come and kill him since he seen them. What if they came here secretly, considering the time, they might be under some sort of mission, and now that Light had seen them, they came here to silence him.

That was stupid.

Even Light had to frown at the absurd thought._ I got to stop watching late night movies with Sayu...!_ He told himself and went to his bed after shutting the window. _I need to sleep...I'm not thinking straight_.

Light fell to his bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulders, closing his eye tightly as he tried to force himself to sleep. But that stupid thought kept resurfacing...and he growled angrily for ever thinking something such as that. It was like he was a little boy, letting his imagination get the better of him as it came into play and prevented him from sleeping.

But as he was about to say to himself _'it's just a dumb thought!'_ Light nearly jumped out of his bed as he heard a thud against the wall.

He quickly pulled the covers up over his head and hushed himself to stay quiet.

What was that!?

He nervously chewed his lip as he listened intently to the muffled sounds of murmured voices and the sounds of footsteps walk around lazily next door. Light gave a sigh of relief_ It's just the neighbours...calm down._ He slowly re-emerged himself from the bundle of blankets and looked around himself to see if he was alone. Thankfully, he was.

Wait...we had no neighbours before. That apartment was empty until now...

Light started to stare up at the ceiling and deduced a theory. _It must be those people from outside. No one has ever stepped foot into that apartment until now. But if that was them...why did they move in so late? It's going to 2:30 in the morning and they're settling in now? Why now? Maybe they're in a cult or something. Hey! Those murders that have been happening lately...what if...they were murderers!?_

Yeah, those murders that was hitting the news all over.

Each of the victims have been drained completely of blood, all with their throats cut while some of them had their organs missing. The police say that it might be a Satanic group going around killing people, in fact, his father was in charge of this case.

Should he tell his dad about the strange men who arrived tonight?

No, that would be useless, especially when Light had no evidence to accuse them of anything.

Light sighed to himself and rolled over to his side, looking at the window and the graceful falling of the snow until he felt his eyes shut and his mind was fading in and out of sleep. The last thing he thought of...

Was the Raven.

* * *

**Thus concludes my first Chapter! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know you're thoughts, good, bad...I really don't care, I just need some feed back to let me know how I'm doing. Throw roses, or throw tomatoes...which ever you prefer. (Please let it be roses! .) Well thanks for reading, I'll be back for the second chapter! :) May take awhile, but I hope you are patient!**

_**QueenKill33**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! xD It is me again! Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm not to sure how it was myself, I'm still new with this fan fic and a little nervous! ^_^' But, I hope I do well! :) Anyway, here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Death Note, nor do I own the film "Let Me In" Those two belong to the rightful owners! Not me! Nope! I just own my little quirks :3 reh reh reh! **

* * *

**Chapter 2:****Instincts**

_February 11, 2004. Wednesday_

"Light! Breakfast!"

Light groaned in his bed, shifting under the mess of blankets that were wrapped around him warmly. He was reluctant to get up, after the night he had (the late hour he fell asleep, and the nightmares of having his blood drained by him from a certain raven-haired man) all Light wanted to do was get a few more hours of sleep. He can miss a day of school right? He had perfect grades and marks in all his classes...

Ugh, but he needed to have a great attendance.

"Fine!" He grudgingly tossed the covers off of him as he was instantly welcomed by a cold shiver of the winter morning. He looked outside and felt himself lighten-up from the sight of bright white snow covering the entire streets. The snow looked so beautiful in the morning sun.

Light stretched his arms up high and began his morning ritual for school.

He cleaned and made his bed, put his pajamas in the laundry hamper, got dressed in his usual school uniform, combed through his perfect bronze hair and was now making his way down stairs for breakfast.

He was slightly surprised to see Sayu in the kitchen, but not his mother.

"Where's mom?" He asked as he eyed a plate of leftovers from last night that was in the spot where he usually sat.

"Work." Sayu smacked her lips delightedly, judging by the mess of red jelly...she had a donut. "She was called early to prepare for some important party that will be happening at the restaurant. She said she'll be home late and not to bother to wait up for her." She reached for another donut, until Light playfully smacked at her hand. "Ow! Hey! What's the deal brother?"

"That's not a proper meal, mom will be angry if we don't have a good breakfast. Clean up, I'm going to cook for us." He started to tie an apron around his waist and Sayu giggled.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, I would've settle for a Pop Tart or something..."

"No, that's junk. Hurry and clean up already!" He scolded effortlessly.

Sayu waved her hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, don't have a bitch fit."

"Sayu!" Light exclaimed with a scowl. "Don't swear..."

"Sorry~" Sayu smiled childishly and scratched her head.

As she watched her older brother, Sayu had to smile at the way Light looked in an apron. It didn't match him at all, it was too pink and frilly it clashed disgracefully with his color of clothing. His navy colored school coat, dark blue tie and black dress pants, Light really looked like a proper school boy. Not a single button was undone, no crinkle in his coat, no spot of dirt seemed to touch him and his hair was always well-kept, clean and not a strand was out-of-place. Sayu often wondered...were those qualities...of gay person?

She had a gay friend once, before he moved, she would always hang out with him. And Sayu was oddly getting the same vibe she felt around her friend, towards Light. It wasn't possible...was it? Light always had a swarm of girls following him around, but she also seen a few guys tailing him around too, and then it occurred to her...he just _might_ be on that side of the fence.

"Are you gay?"

Light almost dropped the bowl of pancake batter on to the floor, as he quickly spun on his heel to face Sayu, his face contorted into anger...and...awkward embarrassment. His face flustered as he tried to scowl at her.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" He asked, appalled.

"I don't know...you just have that..._look_."

"What look!? I'm not gay..."

Sayu raised an eyebrow. "So you're still too far into the closet to admit it yet?"

"I'm not_ in _any sort of closet...I-I...I just..."

Sayu watched as her brother began to babble and her face lit up in amusement. So she was right?

"Is this why you look so conflicted? Because you're afraid of what mom and dad might think?"

Light hushed himself.

Sayu was right...but how the hell did she figure out!? He didn't act gay, he certainly made it clear by dating girls, so how did she know? Well, he wasn't _entirely_ gay...was he?

True he went on a couple dates with girls, but...they really bored the hell out of him. When it came to guys...he was actually comfortable. But he couldn't possibly be a full-honest-to-goodness gay could he? He like guys a lot more than girls...but that's because girls were just too much the _same._ Guys on the other hand were different, that came in different personalities, shapes and sizes.

"Uh...possibly. I don't know yet if I am...I mean I like both." He shyly admitted as he stirred at the batter. "I guess you can say I'm a little conflicted."

He couldn't tell Sayu that he thought his existence was meaningless and often wondered how his death would be.

"Oh, Light!"

Light was glomped into a tight hug from his back and he let out a struggled huff of air as Sayu's arms crushed his body from her embrace. "Ow...Sayu!"

"Oh sorry!" She let him go and smiled. "I'm just glad you shared that with me! I'm glad...not about your conflict or struggle or anything like that! But...that you were able to tell me something." She gave cast-down smile. "Lately, I feel like...I'm useless to you. Since you can't come talk to me about things, I thought it was something about me that made it so hard to approach."

Light grimaced. He never meant to hurt Sayu by his silence and brooding...he felt guilty, for even making her think that she was useless to him. In all Honesty, Sayu was the only thing keeping him sane. He was always there for his little sister...but sometimes she wanted to be the one to be there for him as well. She must have felt...left out.

"Sorry..." He patted her head.

Sayu gasped in horror and Light blinked.

"What?"

"MY HAIR! You moron! You have pancake powder on them!" She squealed and ran towards the bathroom. "My hair! My hair! My hair!"

Light gave a small chuckle and began to beat the eggs into the batter. "Hey! Don't tell mom and dad about what I told you!" He yelled after her and he could hear her give out a cry.

"I won't if you promise me not to touch my hair again!"

He smiled and started to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

"Crap! We're late!" Light grumbled as he struggled for his car keys, both him and Sayu stood outside of the locked car.

"And we're going to be even _more_ late if you'd just hurry up..."

Light looked up to glare at her and she only smiled and backed away, already surrendering before they could argue.

"Fuck...Finally!" He gave out an aggravated huff and slumped into the driver's seat.

"Hey! How come you can swear!?" She crossed her arms heatedly and pouted.

"I'm older, wiser and I have a licence."

"What does licence have to do with anything?"

"Just stating what you lack in..." He smirked as she stuck out her tongue, a childish gesture. "I also have a lot more maturity..."

"Shut up...!" She flicked a strand of hair from her eyes.

After Light had dropped Sayu off, he began to make his way to his high school, or academy if one was searching the right words to describe the grand institute his parents paid to have him partake in. It was a beautiful school, filled with the upper-class high school teens who all seemed to flock behind him. It was great to be the center of attention when he was 15, but now...he was getting tired of it. He felt like he had to impress everyone, like he had to fit everyone expectations and views. To Light, this was a prison.

When he pulled up, he was immediately greeted with horn honking, girl shouting and guys calling in his direction. Light only waved them all off and flashed them one of his winning smiles that made all the girls weak in the knees.

He made his way to the school grounds, all the while keeping his eyes out for one particular person who he had been dreading ever since he arrive at the school. He quickly looked about, searching for any sign of that bright yellow hair and irritating voice.

"LIIIIGGHT!"

Too late.

Light turned with a forced smile. "M-Misa...hey."

"How are you this morning?" She hugged his arm, causing him to almost cringe at the feeling of her breasts against his arm.

Misa Amane, the insufferable senior girl who was also the most popular among the female students of the school. While Light reigned popular on the boys side Misa was popular on the girl crowd, it was as if they were the king and queen among the teens that littered the school.

Misa was the youngest of her family, whom were murdered when she was very young. After their death Misa had moved in with her sister, an upcoming model, had paid for Misa to enroll in this massive, expensive school. Because her sister was such a success in modeling, Misa had also chose to have herself join in such a career, and remarkably, she became a huge modeling star. Which is why she was so popular in the school.

"Fine, but I'm running a bit late today, Misa. So I'm afraid I'll have to talk with you later." He gave an apologetic smile and began to remove himself from the iron grip of the love-struck girl swooning beside him.

"Okay! I'll see you at lunch then! Bye!" She chimed joyfully and skipped off.

Light gave out a long sigh and rubbed at his eyes. He often wondered why she was interested in him, and when he asked why she liked him and preferred him over any other guy-model, she answered: _"Because, I think we were meant to be together! Don't you believe in soul mates? Love at first sight?_ Logically and seriously, Light answered a "no" but that didn't stop her from being so loving, clingy and overly friendly. She was like a stalker for the past month, asking who he was dating, who the girls were and the one thing that disturbed him, was that she had offered (threatened) to kill them if they were giving him a hard time.

It was scary.

She was becoming more of an obsessive creep than Mikami.

Then again, Mikami didn't threaten to kill anyone, he just thought of Light as a God.

And that creeped Light out immensely.

Why did he have such rotten luck with creepy stalkers? Sure, attractive as they may be...they were becoming too dangerously infatuated with him.

Again, Light sighed. Why couldn't he find someone who mature enough? Who was smart, easy to talk to, and more importantly..._sane?_ Someone who was like him in a way, someone he could have long, deep conversations with and not be straying off topic or talking about the same shit he hears daily. He wanted someone with a great personality, eyes, body...hair.

Like a mysterious neighbour with a captivating darkness, coal colored eyes, dark circles and jet black hair that stuck out in strands. His lean body, rounded shoulders, and pale skin...

_Ah! What the hell am I thinking!? Why did I start thinking of that guy? He was a freak...he looked like one anyway. But was he really? One shouldn't judge a book by its cover._

Light nodded in affirmation. He shouldn't be quick to judge a person by the way they look, like all the insensitive plastic dolls that demand perfection. Who was he to determine what was perfect and what wasn't? Who was he to judge?

But this guy.

There was something about him that attracted Light, like a moth to a flame so to say, he was so entranced with this character, that Light lost all his judgemental factors, rational reasoning, and perception. This guy would be instantly considered a freak, or insane, he would be the topic on everyone's conversations, how these people would contradict...would be because of his looks. But the way Light saw him...was so much different.

To Light, this man was mysterious, edgy, full of pent-up emotions, dark, a little cold but otherwise misunderstood. He was like a genuine art piece, so remarkable to look at, so full of stories and secrets, how you determine the story behind the surface was all up to you, but no one can truly understand what was going through that artist's head when he decided to make perfection. God's perfection was all based on this man.

He was art...

So beautiful, so strange...but one of a kind. No one can find an art piece that's the same, and to Light this is what he was. Amazing to look at, to try an figure out, but also a little questionable and wary. He didn't know a thing about this man, he just managed to show up out of the blue, smile at him and become something Light's has been waiting for...a difference. Too long, Light had been yearning for something different, too long, Light had been waiting to catch a glimpse from something that stood out among the crowds.

But Light needed to put his guard up.

For under that sheep clothing, might lie a ravenous wolf, waiting for the chance to attack.

He could be dangerous, Hell, if people saw him they would think it too! But he was indeed dangerous looking, shifty and untrusting. He was a shadowy figure that lurked in the darkness, he was frightful, leery and it looked as if he examined everything he sees. Those eyes never stopped moving, constantly observing and never-ceasing from their apprehensive stares. Light needed to stop acting like a girl, quit thinking of him and look at him as if he were a threat.

So to Light...it was best to just admire this brilliant piece of artwork from the distance and see what sort of things will unfold if he gazed upon it intently.

All through his morning classes, Light couldn't quite understand why...that man was still in his thoughts. Sometimes he scolded himself for thinking of him...

Now _he _was starting to sound like an obsessive creep.

Great...just great.

* * *

It took all that he could to avoid Misa Amane for the rest of the day. Lunch was nerve-wracking, with all that movement in the halls, Light was having a hard time to decide who was who among the crowd, and with all those people greeting him in the halls, crowding around him, asking him where he was going for lunch, what he was going to do after school, why he was never at parties...etc. Light was practically gritting his teeth together to keep himself composed about the mindless chatter he was uncaring to be apart of. But after awhile, Light had managed to free himself from the onslaught of crazed teens and made his way to his car.

"Jeez..." He slumped himself over the steering wheel and let out a long sigh. As he sat there, he wondered where he was going to go for lunch and he needed to think fast before someone sneaks up on him in his car. _Can't go to the café down the street, that's where they all go at lunch. Can't go to the pizzeria a few blocks down, too many elementary students, I would meet with Sayu and her friends. I don't mind eating with Sayu, but not her friends, they were just as annoying as these people. Not my mom's restaurant...not home, too lonely there._

Suddenly he had an idea.

Light picked up his phone and rapidly dialed his father's cell number and then waited for him to pick up. He hoped that he wasn't busy, hoped that he would get his voicemail and luckily, he heard his father give a gruff "hello?"

"Hey dad." He tried to sound cheerful.

"Light? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you're free for lunch...I could use the company."

"What about your friends? You always go out with your friends..."

Was that a no?

"Um...they're busy." Light waited awhile until he talked again. "So...are you free?"

There was a silence and soon a sigh was heard. _"Sorry Light. I've got my hands full with this case. You know how it is..."_

Light casted his eyes down and scowled. "Yeah, I understand. Well maybe another time then."

"Yes, another time. I'll be home in a few days alright? We can go for supper, me, you and Sayu. I'll talk with you tomorrow. Bye..."

"Goodbye..." Light spoke lastly and hung up. It was clear at how much this depressed him...that his father couldn't make it today and that he happen to "forget" to mention his mom in the scheduled supper.

Light put the keys into the ignition and started his car, after revving up the engine, Light began to make his way back home.

He suppose being alone was better. He gotten used to it anyway...

Light fished out his keys in his pocket and slowly (and quite noticeably, depressingly) walked his way towards the apartment doors. After greeting a few people, he finally made his way to the elevator and arrived at the 5th floor.

The apartment building was beautiful, it was always kept so clean and even smelled clean, it reminded Light of the beautiful luxury hotel rooms he stayed in during their family vacations...well, back when they _had _family vacations. The apartment building was just as gorgeous, if not...better than those hotels.

It had a great view of downtown L.A, had an open courtyard with a fountain, had three spacious rooms, a large kitchen and a lovely living room. It was a great place...

But...it seemed so big..so lonely.

Especially when his father wasn't around.

Light's face fell again and he soon slumped his way down the hall, making his way towards his family's apartment, but he felt a strange sensation make itself known when he seen the door further down the hallway. It was his new neighbors, the strange two men from last night...  
And for some reason, Light felt everything inside his body to tell him to keep walking, don't look at the door, just keep walking and Light obeyed whatever his instincts decided to tell him. He was afraid of who those neighbours really were...

Maybe they were murderers.

Maybe they came here to find a new victim.

Maybe...they were looking at him right now.

Light gulped as he turned the key to the locked door, and as much as he told himself not to, Light glanced at the door a few meters away from his own door and let out a ragid breath when he seen that door was still closed, unopened and definitely clear from people looking at him.

_Damn it! It's just my over-active imagination. I gotta stop watching those movies..._

He snorted to himself and slowly closed the door behind him, locking it thoroughly to keep anyone out. Then he activated the security alarm, giving it a close inspection to make sure it would do his job. As long as he was here...alone, it was best if he secured the place well enough.

Was he just being paranoid?

Or was there an obvious reason on why he felt so threatened?

Whatever it was, Light made sure to not test these sort of assumptions. He was told to always trust his instincts...and his instincts told him: _You're living next door to a crazy murderer!_

It was too late to think that it was all his imagination now, not when he suspected that there was clearly something wrong with his neighbours, he knew it damn it, he knew that there was just something _off _about them. But to prove it was a totally different meaning all together.

"Hey...you know we have new neighbours?"

It was now 6:32 P.M, and as Light and Sayu settled down to eat a home-cooked meal (courtesy of Light) this question seemed to startle Sayu, considering the fact that it was out of the blue...and that she had no idea that they even had neighbours.

"No..." She blinked. "When did they move in...?"

"2 o'clock this morning..." His face was grim and Sayu gave a puzzled expression.

"2 in the morning? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was awake when they moved in." Light picked idly at his food, he was bout to tell her the entire encounter with them. Well, it wasn't really an encounter...but it was a very long stare, and when he was about to tell her, the words seemed to dissipate from his mouth. So, Light chewed on a piece of meat instead.

"Weird...did you see what they looked like at least?"

"Well...there was an old guy and a younger guy. Both looked strange and...suspicious. Thing was, they arrived in a limo..."

"Limo!?" Sayu spat out bits of her food, earning herself a disgusted scowl from her brother. "They came here in a limo? Huh..." She tapped at her chin for a brief moment and suddenly she exclaimed with loud enthusiasm. "What if the guy is a rich and famous celebrity!? I mean, why else would they look suspicious and weird? Maybe he's trying to keep himself undercover...and besides, these _are_ luxurious apartments right? It could be some wickedly hot superstar. Ah, like Hideki Ryuga!" She squealed with excitement.

Light snorted. "I doubt the famous Japanese pop star lives next door..."

Light chuckled at her reasoning...but...it sort of made sense...a little. In fact, Light would believe her as soon as he heard her deduction...but Light...still didn't feel right about them.

"You never know!" She winked with a smile.

"Yeah...maybe. But I just get this strange feeling." He glanced to there door again, making sure that it was locked and secured. "With all these murders going on...its hard to trust even your neighbours."

"What about Miss Riley?"

Light rolled his eyes. "I doubt a 60-year old woman is capable of stringing up a full-grown man by his ankles, cut a deep hole in his throat and spill at least a gallon of blood into a bucket and carry it away."

Sayu was mortified. "What!? Where did you here all that?!"

"It helps to listen to the news every so often, Sayu." He shook his head. "Really, all you do is watch your soap operas, and all that crap."

"My shows are not _crap!_" She crossed her arms indignantly, but the thought came rearing back again. "Do you really think they might be responsible?"

"Who's to say? I just get this feeling about them..." He looked up at Sayu, who sat with a scared expression. Light smiled reassuringly. "Besides, I'm only guessing...based on those slim factors, I can't particularly judge them by it. It's probably just a stupid fear...like when you thought Barney the Dinosaur was going to take you away."

"That was different!" Sayu yelled angrily, only causing Light to chuckle at his sister's embarrassed face.

Light was finishing up the dishes, making sure that the house would be spotless like the way his mom had left it, and while he put the dishes away...he couldn't help but overhear a slight movement at the door.

He spun around, wondering if it was his mother, but she wasn't expected to come home until several more hours. This made him worry...maybe it was the landlord, or Miss Riley...or...the other neighbours just wandering the halls, they were large and all. But when Light seen the shadow that was cast from underneath the door simply stood there, not even moving an inch from the door Light nervously gulped.

He stepped forward, making his way to the door when all he thought about was to get away as soon as possible, hide in his room until his mom came home, but Light wasn't a wimp. He wasn't going to let this scare him, so with a little more confidence, Light approached his the door, peering into the eye hole to see who it was that was lingering around the door.

But there was no one.

Nothing. No person whatsoever.

Was...it all in his head?

Light shook his head and walked away from the door. Maybe it _was_ in his head...

Little did he know, that the shadow came back.

* * *

**Wee! A creeper at the door! Lol, anyways, tell me know what you think of the this chapter! I love feedback, good or bad (mostly good...hint hint. *wink, nudge*) :P Let me know! Until then, see you in the next chapter!**

_**QueenKill33**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Let's keep this short and sweet, yeah? Two words...Read & Enjoy! :) And I'll see you at the bottom ;) lol**

**Disclaimer:**** As I said before...I own NOTHING! Dx It saddens me that I could not be worthy of enough to own Death Note... :( But I'm happy! xD I don't own Anything! Not Death Note and certainly not the film "Let Me In". Nope!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Stand**

February 12, 2004. Thursday, 1:04 A.M

Light tossed in his bed, giving out sighs of discomfort and impatience.

His mother still wasn't home yet. And when he glanced at the clock beside him, he anxiously chewed at his lip at the time, which read 1:04 A.M. His mother was never the one to be home this late, and even if she was, she would have called them in advance to explain that she was going to be a lot later than she thought. But there was phone call, no opening of the door, no text...nothing. Light was very tempted to call his father, to tell him that mom was late, that it was getting later and she hadn't called since before they had supper...and that was at 6:00 P.M.

Light worriedly tossed in his bed again, and when he got himself up, Light started to pace his room once more, but this time he dialed a number. "Mom...? If you get this can you please call me back?"

Damn, another voicemail.

Light threw his phone on the bed and scratched angrily at his head, ruffling his hair until it became a mess. He bit at his lip again, this time glancing out the window.

He wanted to go out and look for her.

Maybe she broke down somewhere. Maybe she was still at the restaurant and was stuck cleaning. Maybe her cell died and she had no way of getting in contact with them, but would be home shortly...

Ah, he only guessed these things.

But he hoped to coax himself into thinking that one of them must have been right.

"It's alright..." He spoke softly to himself. "It's fine...she just got caught up at work or something. Maybe a flat tire..." He mumbled and chewed at his bottom lip until it bled.

He quickly went to his window, opened it and peered out into the streets where he could at least catch a glimpse of his mother's vehicle, but the streets were quiet tonight...which didn't sit well with him. Everything...was so quiet.

"Fuck..." He hissed and quickly shut his window, locked it and sprinted from out of his room. He went to check on Sayu, who was already sleeping and soon a pang of guilt washed over him. "I'll be back..." He whispered quietly and closed the door. He took one last look to Sayu's room, feeling himself wince at the pain of leaving his one and only sister. He prayed for her safety, and soon...Light silently went towards the door where he unlocked the door, deactivated the alarm system and closed the door behind him, then he began to lock it and reactivate the alarm before he made a mad dash to the elevator doors. Before they closed...he seen his apartment door and gritted his teeth from stopping himself from going back.

_No, Sayu will be safe. She'll be alright...I just need to find mom._

He thought worriedly and chewed his lip once more.

When he heard the 'ding' of the elevator doors spring open, Light quickly made his way out the door and to the parking lot, all the while fumbling with the keys in his pocket.

He stopped at his car, his hands shakily taking hold of his car keys. But as soon as he was about to unlock it...

A hand grasped his shoulder.

"WAAH!" He yelped and flinched back against his car, his fists flying up to his chest as he prepared himself for the fight. If he was going down...he wasn't going to go down without a fight damn it!

But as he turned around, he was staring at the warm brown eyes he'd recognized since he was a child.

"Mom!" He blinked.

"Light, what are you doing out here? It's late...and you have no winter jacket! You'll catch a cold!"

Light had to smile as the way his mom would scold him. _She's here...she's alright._ "Why were you so late?"

"I told Sayu I would be late...I got caught doing the cleaning tonight, guess I lost track of time." She admitted with a smile. "Come on...you'll catch a cold."

Light sighed heavily. His mother really didn't have a clue just how much she worried him did she? She was oblivious to his whole frightened panic, and that she barely noticed that he was about to punch the living shit out of her. How could she be so careless...?

He watched as his mother walked up ahead, and he slowly followed behind her, trying to calm his adrenaline rush from having the crap scared out of him. He scratched at his head...but he suddenly felt...off. And his stomach had once again told him that something was dangerous in the area. He shivered and glanced around, unable to shake off the feeling that someone was watching him, but he didn't see anything...even when he looked up at that apartment window. He seen no one.

"Hey mom..." Light asked carefully as he watched his mother open the door to the building.

She stopped to look at him. "What is it?"

"Have you met out neighbors?" He was still staring up at the window.

"Oh yes! I have!" His mother replied cheerily and Light flashed his eyes at her.

"Really!?"

"Yep, an older gentleman had greeted me this morning. Wonderful fellow...he told me his name was Watari, and he's Japanese! Can you believe it? It was a delight to talk with him in Japanese!" She smiled.

"Did you seen any other man with him?"

Sachiko blinked. "No...he never mentioned having a roommate. Maybe it was his son or grandson to help him during his move."

"Y-yeah..." Light awkwardly agreed, but all in all...he still felt strange about the whole thing. "Hey...I'm going to stay out here awhile."

"What? You're going to catch a cold!"

"It fine...it's actually pretty warm out tonight anyway."

His mother looked at him wearily and gave a sigh. "Alright...but be inside in ten minutes."

Light rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure..."

After his mother went inside, Light began to make his way to the courtyard, his feet crunching into the snow with every step he made. He went towards the bench, the place he would constantly sit on during the nights.

He would always come out here to get his head straight, and right now...that's all he needed to do. It was frustrating as Hell to be told something that made his views change dramatically. Those neighbours...were they a threat? His mother seemed to enjoy them, or more precisely, him...that elderly man. But why didn't he mention the other male...?

Was he ashamed?

Maybe he was thinking too much about this. When he first seen the two...he didn't think there was nothing wrong with them, or at least that man. The raven-haired boy who had smiled at him...he didn't sense any sort of wrongness from him, but what about that man? Sure he seemed suspicious by hiding under a thick coat and hat...but...that was normal for winter weather right?

Hmm, maybe he was over thinking this too much.

Maybe they were okay.

But...one can never be too sure.

With all those warnings his body told him, his instincts had never been proving wrong, even now it was sort of taking a blow to his pride. He was never wrong...he always made sure to follow what he thought was logical, and seeing these two as a threat was deemed logical enough...well, to his body. His mind couldn't really comprehend, but everything inside him screamed _Watch out!_

_Damn...I might be over-thinking this. I mean, I haven't even met them, for all I know...they could be good people._

He sighed and stared up at the stars.

Finally, Light went back inside...

And still that awful feeling that someone was watching him was still lingering.

* * *

8:30 A.M

_'riiiing riiiing riiiing'_

Light slammed a fist down on his alarm clock, groaning with displeasure as he tried to get himself out of bed.

_Another restless night..._

He scowled from under the blankets, and then stretched his limbs in bed, mumbling incoherent words as he scratched lazily at his head and rubbed at his face. He tore himself away from his blankets and began to get ready for another long, grueling, stupid day of school.

Well he didn't mind school, hell, he loved it...but it was the people inside the school that drove him crazy. He couldn't take much more of it...he really couldn't. He was bored, bored of his friends, bored of the completely easy school work, bored of the daily routine, and bored...of life. It was exhausting to even pick himself up from bed these days.

_Time to be the "perfect" high school boy, smile, wave, stay pretty, and friendly._

It was getting hard...much too hard.

"Here you go Light..."

His mother placed his breakfast in front of him and smiled happily.

"Thanks..." He murmured and meekly ate at his food. He did feel like eating much today...maybe he should just stay home for a while? No, he couldn't do that...if he did people wouldn't stop asking him such bothersome questions or leave him alone. So, he insisted he better get this day over and done with. No sense in feeling sorry for yourself...you had to continue even if you didn't like it or not. That's what his father said, he always pushed himself and his son to escalate in life, don't stop, don't look back...just keep moving. Maybe that's why Light was so hard-headed...he got it from his father.

Light stared at the empty seat across from him and sighed. He really missed his father.

"Mom, did you talk to dad at all?" He asked sadly.

Sachiko frowned and shook her head. "No, I haven't...not in a while."

"He...he said he'll be home in a few days...is that okay?"

"He will?" Sayu looked hopeful, as Light nodded with a smile, but both seemed to give a worried look to their mother, who sat quietly beside them.

"Hmph, whatever he wants to do is fine with me..." She said coldly and picked at her food.

"Mom...this means a lot to us...can you just...at least be a little happy...? You always wanted dad to come home once and awhile and now-"

"Happy!? How am I supposed to be happy when he never stays long anyway? He's probably just lying like he always does. We always stayed hopeful to his words but he goes and disappoints us. I stopped believing in him, and I stopped being happy with him."

Light winced at the words, and bit the inside of his cheek. Those words hurt...alot. He quickly looked up to Sayu who looked as hurt as he did, but soon he seen tears begin to form in her eyes and he frowned at his little sister crying.

"For fuck sakes!" He stood up, clattering the table and chairs as he did so. "All we want_ is to be happy! _Like last time! I don't care what this means to you, but it means a lot for us! We're your damn kids, why can't you even think about us once in a while!? You and dad are both stupid!" He gnashed his teeth together and quickly took Sayu by the hand. "Come on, we're going to be late..."

"O-okay...!" Sayu spoke nervously. She was quite taken back by the whole display, and she was still trying to snap herself from the daze she was now in. Light never got mad...he never snapped like that, and nor did he ever yell or talk back to his parents, witnessing it all...was beyond stunning. She wasn't used to Light being mad...she can't even remember him ever getting mad...and Sayu...was worried.

"Light...can we stop for a moment...my feet hurt." She spoke softly, hoping not to aggravate her brother, but he came to a stop.

"I-I'm...sorry." He gave out a shaky breath, as he tried to once again compose himself, but it was hard...after what had just happened, it was hard to be calm and collected, all he wanted to do right now was yell his lungs off, scream and curse until he lost his voice. He looked down at Sayu who was rubbing at her feet, he didn't notice until now that they were at the bottom of the steps. Oh that's right, the elevator was taking to long, they ended up taking the stairs. Light was so caught up, so much in a daze that he hadn't realized that he left without a coat, or even his school bag. Sayu was pretty much good to go, except her shoe had come loose during their run down a flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry..." He said again, but this time was playfully punched on his shoulder.

"Don't be..." She spoke with an apologetic smile. "My feet didn't fall off."

"No..." He casted his eyes down. "Sorry...for letting you hear that...I-I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, it was something she needed to hear. Don't worry about it brother!" She grinned. "It probably made her finally stop and think this whole thing through. I thought...I thought it was brave." She patted him on the arm.

Light said nothing and instead he nodded his head. "Come on...let's go to school."

Light was in a daze again, this time it had lasted him the entire day. It took him awhile to realize what was happening around him until one of his friends pointed something out. He would respond well, and would quickly recover himself by acting. He was very skillful at acting, sometimes he surprised himself that he was able to behave and act differently, and it never failed to fool those around him.

He grown accustom to the lies he told, and grown accustom to his great acting skills. He'd been practicing everyday, so adapting to it was easy enough to accomplish.

At the end of the day, Light was more exhausted than ever before...maybe it was due to the fact that he had little sleep, or he had an awful morning, or he felt guilty from yelling at his mother, or over-doing himself in his "act" today. Whatever it was, Light Yagami was ready to call it quits and head home for the night.

Sayu had said she'll be staying over at her friends, which he didn't mind, he would rather not have her at home after what happened today. It was going to be awkward with all that silence and tension hanging in the air. He thought it would do her some good to take a break from home...which is what he wanted to do, but there wasn't exactly a place for him to go. Sure he had thousands of friends he could spend the night at...but...no way in hell was he going to. His friends bored him to death.

Light got inside his car and looked at his watch as he read the time. His mother wasn't going to be home in a few hours or so...maybe he could spend some time watching the news, or call his father. Every time he tried to call him from home, his mother would stay quiet and keep herself occupied by cleaning or cooking, and when he tried to watch the news, Sayu would bump him aside so she could watch her teen dramas or singing shows. So, Light thought that this little break from his family would do him a little good, he like being alone.

Sometimes.

He spent his entire life being alone, well except for Sayu beside him. But when she was young and didn't really understand things, things that would keep him up all night, he would keep himself locked up in his room, as if to hide from the harsh realities in life. He spent a lot of his time alone...he didn't like people much, only because he could never have an engaging conversation with them. All his friends talked about was the parties, the girls, who kisses who, and drama...and Light began to shy away from his friends.

He wanted to at least find someone he could relate to...but this world...was full of idiots.

"I wish...I could change it all." He spoke to himself as he kept his eyes on the road ahead and glanced around from time to time to see the same things he seen everyday. _Everywhere I look...I see filth. Bullies, drug dealers, bums, whores, possible murderers...this world is filled with millions of people just like them. I want...I want to make it better...but what the hell can I do? I'm just...a human._

Light turned a corner, driving down the street his apartment was on, but he suddenly came to a stop on the road, his car screeching across the asphalt as he watched as two men carry off a girl into a dark alleyway. What the hell were they doing!? Should he call the cops? His dad? Should he go and stop them?

That girl...

"Fuck!" He quickly got out of his car and ran across the street towards the alleyway. But all the while he yelled at himself in side his head. What the hell was he doing!? This was stupid...he could get himself killed, they could have a gun for all he knew...but...but he couldn't walk away, he couldn't back down or even call the cops. Somewhere deep inside his mind was a voice...screaming at him that he could do it. That he _should _do it, or it'll be too late. For the sake of the girl...for justice. Somewhere hidden inside him...was the need to protect, to fight for...to help. He needed to do something, but he kept thinking that this was a bad idea, complaining that this was because of what he thought of earlier. How he wished he could change it all...but...he just needed to do this.

With his pride telling him that he could do this, his fear was saying that this was all stupid.

Perhaps it was stupid...and maybe, just maybe he was going to die...but...he needed to prove to himself that with his help, he could prevail over evil and tell himself he did it for justice. He was going to become a cop damn it, and he thought that the closest way of becoming one, was to stop a crime. As stupid and irrational as that might have seemed, he had to do this.

Light forced himself to text in a few letters before he arrived at the alleyway, and all the while he prayed that the message would successfully send to his father. He couldn't remember what he put, being to caught up in the moment, he couldn't memorize the words he had said. But that didn't matter, and when he reached to ally he hollered.

"HEY!"

Light panted and stopped at the mouth of the alleyway, and found the two men looking at him, their hands holding down a girl who was squirming in their grips, her hair a tangled mess and her face twisting with fear

"Let her go!" He called out, his heart racing with both fear and adrenaline.

The man chuckled darkly. "Or else what? Ha ha! There isn't anything you can do, little man. So fuck off before you get me angry."

"I'll call the cops...my dad is a police officer, and he's down the block. I can call him here...and it will only take a few seconds."

_Yes, stall them. All I have to do is stall a little longer._

He shot the men a determined glare, his eyes burning with ferocity.

"Call the cops...?" One man wearily looked over to his friend.

Light curled his lip in disgust. These two were obviously to two UGLIEST people he had ever laid eyes on. Light quickly glanced around, looking for any particular objects he could use to help her get away at least. He didn't really care about himself...he just needed to save the girl who was crying out from under the dirty hand that cupped her mouth.

"Takuo...dude, we should listen..."

"Fuck that! He's bluffing..."

"I'm not bluffing...and I can assure you that I'm only one number away from calling my father." He dangled his cell phone and got ready to press it to his ear. Actually...he wasn't going to dial his father's number, it was a bluff, but if he had sent the message...he prayed his father would get there soon enough.

"Listen boy...if you press that fucking button..." He took the girl from the hair and held up a silver knife towards her throat, causing her to squirm and scream loudly into his hand. "I'll cut her...you got that!? So fuck off and we'll leave once we're done here..."

Light looked down at the girl, her eyes wet with tears, and pleading for help, seeing her fear and desperation, Light gritted his teeth and clenched a fist at his side. _I can't back down...its now...or never._

"Ahh!" Light lunged forward, doing so had mad both men spilt apart, readying themselves for a fight, but Light ran past them, confusing them a little until they realized what he was doing.

Light dove down, rolling across the grimy concrete and reached for the metal pipe he had seen the moment he came into view with the ally. He had already had it all planned out.

_Get the pipe, as soon as they got out of the way, dive and roll across the ground to pick it up. When you pick it up, go straight for the man who is the "leader" amongst the two. When you go for him, his friend won't have a choice but to back him up...when he lets go of the girl, order her to run and not look back. When the girl leaves...you...are on your own to defend yourself among two men, taller and stronger than you. If your father does not respond...you...are going to either get beaten up severely...or die. Whether you want to live or not...is your choice. You can live and fight...or die a hero...either way you look at this...there's only one outcome. Justice._

As Light planned, he grabbed the metal pipe and swung blindly at Takuo, knocking him backwards as he pushed the pipe against his chest and making some distance between them so he could swing again. And as he expected...the other man had let go of the girl and was now charging at him, his fist bared for the fight and Light gave out a loud yell.

"Run! Run now! Don't look back!" He screamed.

The girl nodded her head, and was quick to react to his instructions, but soon the man chased after her and Light immediately swung the pipe directly at his feet, sending him flying forward and landing roughly on the concrete ground. Good...the girl got away, but now...Light was weaponless, and was up against two men who were now eyeing him heatedly.

"You little shit! You're fucking dead!" Takou screeched.

Light inhaled deeply as he prepared himself for the brute strength of both men. He knew that the possibility of coming out of this unscathed was a slight, so...he got ready for what he seemed would be the fight for his life. He seen the first punch come in, but that was quickly dodged and he swung a punch of his own, hitting the other man at the side of the face.

Now Light wasn't a wimp.

He always made sure to stay physically fit, if and when there came a time when he could put his athletic skills to good use. He knew basketball, tennis, soccer and even tried to take up track, but that interfered with his studies. But nonetheless, Light knew how to stay in shape, learn a few fighting moves and stay active...if one was going to become an officer, one should train himself.

Light dodged another attack but it wasn't quick enough, and soon his head was knocked back, the punch colliding straight for his face. He was stunned for a mere moment, but reserved himself into another fighting stance. His father wasn't much for violence, neither was he...but if the time asked for reprimanding or the occasionally brawl, Light was more than ready. He didn't want this fight to be his last, he didn't want to lose.

"Shoot him!"

Shit.

Light flashed his eyes at the gun that was positioned inside the other man's hands. Takou scowled, his eyes glaring at Light while he sat on the ground holding his jaw, which Light had previously punched.

"Shoot him damn it!" Takou screamed.

"I-I..."

Light stared at him, his eyes unmoving as he stared into the dull green eyes of his murderer. Shit, was this how he was going to die then? By being shot in an ally...? Being shot by saving someone? By risking his own life to save some strange girl?

Heh, at least it wasn't a death by a bug bite.

Light closed his eyes. If this is how he was going to die...then so be it. As long as he knew he saved a life, if it was for the greater good...he didn't have any regrets. Sayu was growing up to be a great and successful young woman, his mother a chef, his father a detective, they could take good care of each other. Shame though...he never got to be like his dad, or got to taste his mother's cooking one last time, or help Sayu with her homework, or to even tell her...he was proud of her. Shame...he never got to see that Raven again, to know whether he was a great guy or not. Such a shame really...

Ah well...

**BANG!**

* * *

**Thus concludes this chapter 3! x) Hope you enjoyed, let me know! Feed me some wonderful feedbacks! x) I'm a greedy bastard when it comes to reviews...! Lol so give this fat cat some sustenance! Dx**

**P.s. Oh and don't worry! We'll be seeing L shortly :3 it's okay...! Don't throw tomatoes at me for that! Dx He'll be arriving! :D**

_**QueenKill33**_


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note:**** Oh heeeey! I'm going to make this short and sweet! Mmkay pumpkin? :) Great! I just wanted to say here you go and enjoy! Also, thank you to those who are reading this and/or following and put this as a favorite! Thanks! I hope I go far on this story! Anyways, see you all at the bottom! x)**

**Disclaimer:**** You all know I own nothing! -.- I don't own Death Note or the film Let Me In!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Raven**

**BANG!**

Light tightly shut his eyes and waited for the pain to envelope his body, he waited to her that sickening sounds of his blood drain away from him, or to feel the bullet enter him, slide through his body while hitting an organ or coming to a dead stop by a bone, he waited for anything, but...nothing came.

"Get up, Light."

A stern voice spoke and Light nearly cried out with glee as he recognized whose voice called out to him. "Dad!" He exclaimed shockingly.

"I said get up." He said lowly and Light immediately obeyed. "Get in your car and stay there..."

Light looked over to the culprit who was pointing the gun at him, Takuo's friend, instead of seeing a gun in the young man's hands, all Light seen was blood and hear the man's groaning and cries of pain as he sat on the alley floor. His dad had shot the gun out of his hands...  
Light looked for the main culprit, the slime himself...Takuo, but wherever Light would look...he didn't see him anywhere.

_Bastard! He ran off!_

Light gritted his teeth, but he soon jumped at the demanding voice from his father.

"Go...!"

"Y-yes..." Light choked out and quickly took his leave.

He wasn't afraid for his dad, he wasn't worried at all, he knew his father can handle things like this and he knew his father was a strong and smart man, the only thing Light feared was that look in his father's eyes...it was like he wanted to kill that man. Was he really that angry for pointing a gun at his son? Or was he mad for another reason?

Light sat in his car, alone in the silence as he kept his eyes ahead, afraid to look back to see those angry eyes of his enraged father. He caught a few glances though, he seen that his father had put the guy behind the car, cuff him and roughly threw him in the backseat of his vehicle, then he later talked on his radio, and that was it.

It wasn't long before more police vehicles arrived, but to Light it happened all so fast, his mind was still in a whirl of confusion, shock and the fact that he could've been shot to death still clung in the air, whispering the grim prospect of what could have been his demise. He could've died, he realized that...and maybe that's why his father had been so angry with him.

A knock came from the window, quickly pulling Light out of his thoughts as he rolled it down and was met with the worried scowl of his father, something that made him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Step out..." He sighed.

Light listened and reluctantly got out of his car, but all the while preparing himself for his father's scolding and menacing words of advice.

"How's the girl...? Did you find her?"

His father sighed again. "Yes, we found her Light. She's safe and my men are going to ask her a few questions."

"What about that guy who left?"

"We'll find him, the police are searching the premises as we speak, they'll probably be out all night looking for him. That girl already explained to us what he looked like and his name, so don't worry about us interrogating you."

"A-alright...I'm glad." Light casted his eyes down.

"Light...what were you thinking!?"

There it was.

"I...wasn't, I guess." Light spoke out quietly. "But I managed to get her out alive, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was such a stupid move! You realize that you put _your own_ life in danger!? You were lucky Light...! You could've died...!

"Of course I know that...but all that didn't matter. As long as that girl was safe, as long as I was going to die knowing that I saved a life...I was happy. I just couldn't leave her dad, I couldn't..." He looked to the snowy ground. "You taught me to always stand up for yourself and for others...I did that tonight! I stood up for what I thought was right, I saved her...God knows what could have happened if I just left her to call the police, it probably would've been too late for her. I did what I could...I helped her...and I would be damned if I let something happen when I could have prevented it."

Soichiro blinked, taken aback from his son's display of raw emotion. His son...was so daring, but determined, so foolish, yet so brave, he was so stupid for doing a thing such as that, but he came out of it knowing that he saved a life. It was an exhilarating feeling, to know that you just saved a valuable life, that you stood your ground in the rights of justice. His son was so hard-headed, foolish and acted completely out of impulse...his son...was so much like him.

Soichiro chuckled half-heartedly and stared up at Light who still kept his courageous and determined stare. "Well done, my son."

Light blinked. He wasn't mad? Even if he talked back? Light was beginning to think that talking back to his parents was proving to be a good thing today.

"You aren't mad...?"

"I was at first...but...look at you! You're covered with bruises, cuts and scrapes, yet you look like you won a marathon, like you just overcame the impossible." He smiled serenely. "I'm so outraged for your foolishness...but so proud that you showed such strength and loyalty to justice. Now that...is something I would only do. It's a little strange to know that your son is like you in some way. Heh...but...I'm very proud of you Light."

Light beamed a smile, his eyes glittering with surmounting joy. His father...acknowledged his bravery and actions, he was proud...he was happy...!

"But don't do it ever again! I nearly had a heart attack!" He shook his head with a smile.

Light chuckled. "I'm sorry..."

"Go inside, Light. Have a rest...you have school in the morning." He patted his son's shoulder. "You did great...but leave the rest to me." He smiled.

"Alright..." Light smiled back. "Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight..."

With that said, Light watched as his father got into his car, waving one last time before he took off, along with the rest of the police cruisers tailing right after him. Light felt himself smile as they left from his sights. It was so amazing still, to see his dad drive off in a police vehicle, ever since he was a child, Light was almost so captivated by the cruiser, and one time, his dad actually drove him around like that.

It depressed him, that his father was hardly home, that his mother hated him, that Sayu rarely saw him...it was something that his heart just couldn't get used to. He still loved his father, he loved his mother too...but why did both have to be so frustrating...? Light wanted it to become normal again, he wanted his family to be the way they were before. His mom cooking for all three as they sat down for a good supper, discussing things, laughing, telling each other about their days, after supper, Sayu and his mom would watch their drama's whereas Light and his father would exchange a conversation, usually about his father's work. Light was alway fascinated by his father's work, and there had been a time where Light hacked into his dad's laptop and helped himself to the work his father did. But whenever Light and him talk...it was a long conversation, that usually ended with the other running out of coffee or tea.

His mother didn't like that his father would talk to him about murders, slaughters, cases, victims, or the fact that his dad nearly died on a case. She hated how his father would ignore her saying "he likes my stories..." and continue to shun her as he told Light his stories about his job.

Light often wondered if that had been the cause of all this.

How cold they have gotten towards each other, how they couldn't even stand to be in the same room.

Light sighed as sat in his car a bit longer, but soon enough, he drove forward to the parking lot of the apartment building. He looked around the area, a little nervous to know that Takuo person was still around, but Light assumed that the man had ran for his life as soon as he seen his father. _Huh, every man for himself I guess..._ He thought bitterly. That man was selfish, to order his accomplice to execute his enemy, to do his dirty work and then to just high-tailed it out of there was a whole different sort of selfishness. It made Light angry...to know that Takuo was still out there, that he was probably going to do the same thing again and again...for some reason, Light doubted the police would catch him. In L.A...over half of the crime population was still high, not caught and still going about their daily business, basically...they were free.

It was a disheartening fact, but true none the less.

Light had to face it...there was no way he could change to world.

No one could.

He sat on the bench for at least ten minutes, staring up at the city lights that obscured the stars in the sky. What Light wouldn't give to see stars again...beautiful twinkling stars...so far away from the cruel piece of filth called "Earth". All Light could see were the orange tints and glows of city life, no stars...nothing to sit under except for polluted skies. He looked around himself, looking at the vast courtyard that displayed the beauty of untouched snow. Light was basically the only one who came out here during the winter nights, hardly anyone came out here...mainly because all the people who lived in the building were rich, high-classed snobs who would only step outside to wait for their limo.

Maybe that's what the Raven was...

A rich snob with nothing else to do but stay in his room or go out for parties.

Every time Light lied awake in bed he would hear some sort of noise on the other side of his wall, he would hear the occasional silence, the constant mumblings, and the sounds of the apartment door slam shut, then after that he would here at 4 in the morning the arrival of someone getting back. He assumed it was the young man, the Raven that left and came back in early morning to sleep or bring home some girl. Because every time Light listened, he could here moving around, like stumbled feet and growling...like a starving animal devouring a meal.

It were those sounds that made Light feel...angry.

But why was he angry?

Because someone was with the Raven? Because he was probably interested in rich folk (or rich sluts) that suit his tastes? Was he interested in woman? Or maybe he was interested in men? Oh, that made his blood boil more. To have some other guy ravishing his Raven...!

_Hold on! When have I ever considered him to be mine__?_ He isn't mine, he doesn't belong to me! Why the hell am I getting upset with the stupid whores he sleeps with...?! It's his fucking life! I can't fucking stop him from having-

"Hello..."

"Hi..." Light mumbled, not bothering to look up from the man who spoke to him, as bit his nail angrily, still focused on his thoughts. But soon he stopped from his occurring thinking, and whipped his head towards the sound of the voice.

When he looked, Light had to remind himself to breathe.

It was him!

His-THE Raven...!

"It's you...!" Light exclaimed rather surprised, and quickly averted his eyes down, scolding himself from the outburst. His face flushed as he kept his eyes down.

"...?" The male blinked. "Yes...but I don't think I've met you..."

Light looked up, marveling the sense of mystery and appealing appearance of the Raven. His hair, a beautiful velvet black, his eyes were a stunning ashen color, completely emotionless and brooding. It made Light want to journey deep inside his mind, to figure out the piece of human perfection in front of him, to figure out why he stayed so stoic and blocked out from the world. It was so surreal...to have someone like him in his sights.

Light didn't know what to think, what to say as he continued to gape at the man.

The man, in return to his constant staring, made a quick step backwards, casting his eyes down as he scratched his head shyly.

Light snapped out of his trance and shook his head, violently cursing himself for staring. "Ah, sorry...it's just...I'm surprised that someone else is out here besides me. Clearly you can see that I'm the only one who comes out here..." He chuckled lightly, as he pointed out the only set of tracks that printed the snow. He always noticed that he was the only one that came here, his tracks were the only set he seen everyday. Another thing he noticed, the guy still wasn't wearing shoes...or socks for that matter.

"Yes, I noticed. I see you come here often."

Light blinked but brushed off the statement. "Yeah...this is the only place I can seek any sort of solitude." He admitted shyly and he looked over to the black-haired man. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Without saying a word, the man lifted himself on to the table and plopped himself down, pulling his knees up to his chest and that's the way he sat...for a couple of minutes, Light thought that he would change his position, but he seen that the man wasn't moving from his current sitting arrangement.

_Strange..._

Light thought, but something else came wiggling into his brain. _Interesting..._

"Why...do have no socks on...let alone shoes? Aren't you cold...?" Light asked as he couldn't help himself but stare down at his feet.

"I don't like socks...and the cold doesn't bother me..." He simply put, but then he shifted his eyes towards him and tilted his head. "You haven't introduced yourself yet..."

"Excuse me?"

"When I implied: 'I don't think I've met you...' you didn't listen, or acknowledge my statement, as you were too busy staring at me."

Light felt his face lit up in another blush. "I-I'm sorry! I got...lost in thought." He smiled. "My name is Light Yagami, I'm your neighbour."

"Light Yagami..." He repeated, as if testing the name on his tongue. "Nice to meet you...my name is Hideki Ryuga, please call me Ryuga."

Hideki Ryuga!?

So he was _that_ Hideki Ryuga!?

_No, don't be ridiculous! He couldn't be _that_ Hideki Ryuga! _Light thought exuberantly. C_ould he...? The more I think about it...the more...it sort of makes sense. The fact he came here in a Limo, how they looked suspicious, how he hides in his room during the days and goes out at night, he probably goes to clubs or something, or he doesn't want to be seen. Sayu...Sayu was right!? Wow...she was right! It could be him...he doesn't look like the superstar, but he could be in a wierd disguise...it's possible._

"R-Ryuga...it's a pleasure to meet you as well!" Light practically giggled with giddiness. _If it's him...I can't act like some love struck teenage girl!_ He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um..."

"We can't be friends..."

Light blinked.

"What...?"

Ryuga casted his eyes down and got up, his feet shuffling in the white snow, which Light still couldn't get used to. Wasn't that cold?

"I'm sorry...I have to go." He spoke...with what sounded like sadness and proceeded his way back.

"W-wait...!" Light called out but when he looked further up ahead, he seen that elderly man as before.

Watari, as his mom had called him, was staring at him, his eyes open and looking right at him like he was some sort of threat, that look in that man's icy eyes made Light shiver, it was a look that stabbed him, that told him that he shouldn't be here, or be near...him, Ryuga.

Light countered the older man's glare by sending one back at him, showing him that he wasn't the type to back down, that he wasn't a coward, but when he seen the man give a snort and a small serene smile, Light found himself very confused.

What the hell was he smiling at? Is he two-faced?

More importantly...why was Ryuga...so distraught? He was having a conversation with him just moments ago, but when that guy stepped in...Ryuga strayed away. Why...?

Light watched as both men ventured off, leaving him sitting there in the quiet city snow, alone once again with his ever raging thoughts. They never seemed to cease, but for once his life, every thought, every stupid emotion he felt, all the problems and stress...seemed to fade away by just talking with that man. Ryuga...he seemed vanquish those troubles, wash them away by his voice, or even his presence. For once in his life...Light felt at peace.

But all that came flying back the moment that Raven left his side.

"What's wrong Watari...?" The man asked as he headed his way towards his room. "Does the fact that I stepped outside bother you?"

The elderly man sighed. Leave it to him to state the obvious.

"You could say that..." He admitted as he lingered by the door.

"I'm old enough to make my own choices, I've told you that for many years now." He bit his nails loudly, a clear sign that his body was deprived of his glorious meals. "Or is it perhaps...that you do not care for Light Yagami...?"

Watari stayed quiet.

"Your silence says it all, Watari..." He concluded dryly.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what...?"

There was a silence as both men kept to themselves, waiting...

The elderly man seemed to stay quiet at the doorway, his eyes on the floor as he refused to look up. "I've failed."

With those words, it was such a cruel and bitter way to end the silence.

The raven-haired man, Ryuga looked up, his eyes wide as he felt a tremor go trough his entire body. "Y-you...what?"

Watari closed his eyes and gave a grim response. "I...I failed to secure the contents...I'm sorry, I will try again tomorrow night."

Ryuga lifted a hand to his mouth and as much as he could, he started to revert back to his original self, composing himself to remain the stoic, calm and collected man he fought so hard to become daily. "No matter...I will last until then." He felt a pang of hunger enter the pit of his stomach. No matter how hard he tried to be optimistic, and stay collected...his body would betray him by his continuing shivers and loud growls of his stomach. His body was already going into effect with the withdrawal, his mind couldn't focus, his teeth ached, his throat felt dry every time he tried to swallow the irritation down.

He could last a day...he could last. He told himself continually, trying to distract himself with his words of encouragement inside his head.

"Tell me...what happened..." He asked calmly.

The snowy-haired man looked up, carefully analyzing the younger male as he sat in his chair, his legs pulled up, his back rounded and facing him as he sat in the quiet dark room. There wasn't a shed of light anywhere, not from the windows, not from the ceiling, that only light Watari could see was the small flickering of the T.V that was on in the next room. Either than that, the whole apartment was wrapped in darkness, but he could distinctively see the lithe figure hunched in the cold dark room up ahead.

"Alright..." He spoke lastly and made himself some tea.

* * *

The man waited, he didn't know who he waited for exactly, or how long he was going to have to stand in the shadows, but the man was persistent to move. So he continued to lurk, waiting for his moment, until his next victim arrived and before then, he got himself ready, thoroughly preparing and laying out the plans all inside his head. His face was covered, sporting only a black bag with two eye holes over his head, he had his knife ready at his side, sharp and good for the sinister deeds he had in mind. Frankly, he did feel nervous, but that didn't matter at the moment...what mattered to him now was getting his victim, his prey.

He stands outside the all-night supermarket, a perfect place to find any late-night shoppers and the ideal place to pick out the right one for his nightly deeds. So far though, there wasn't anyone coming around the building, so the man only stands and waits awhile longer until he sees someone come driving in, a small, gray car, rugged and rusted around the fenders and tail-pipe, it wasn't hard to miss. This vehicle was extremely loud, with each bang of the ignition and the putter it made while in motion, the man didn't know whether a noisy vehicle would be proper or not.

No...it does not matter.

Finally, he watched someone get out of the creaky, old car, the door swung open with a loud screech and the man couldn't help but wince from the sharp noise. He looks at the person and he felt a frown cross his face when he sees that it's a woman.

Not that there was a problem, women were easier to take down, they didn't over-power him and minus the scratching and clawing, he pretty much came out un-scathed, but the fact was, deep down...he didn't like choosing helpless women. Maybe it was that side of him that said that what he was doing was wrong, telling him that he should wait for someone else to come, a male. But no...he couldn't risk it. Not when things were so difficult already.

The man watched her, she was in her mid-30's. Messy red hair, freckles across her cheeks and dull grey eyes, she looked to be extremely exhausted, and by the multitude of toys he seen in the back, he assumed that she was a tired, grouchy mother. She exited the car, butting out a cigarette under her leather shoe and stormed into the store, her hair flying with every stride she took.

Now.

The man looked both ways, eyeing the streets for any sign of more people, but seen no one around, now was the perfect time!

He sprinted across the pavement, finally removing himself from his hiding spot and ran towards the grey car with haste. Hurriedly, he began to break into the car, using the tools he always carried with him in case he needed to make a last-minute "deed". The man frantically looked around him, making sure that it was clear, making sure that he didn't miss a camera that he had been looking out for during the time he spent in waiting. But he seen nothing, no soul, no camera. His hands jiggled the pick inside the lock, and when he heard a 'click', he seen the small manual lock popped up from behind the glass. With a sigh of relief, the man grasped the handle and with a fast jerking motion, he tore open the door, and with it came a loud and ear-ringing screech. The man flinched, and cringed at the noise, but when he gave one quick scan about the place, he sighed again and dove into the car, making sure to slam the door as fast as he could to avoid another loud cry of the door's hinges.

He laid himself on the floor in the back, making sure that he was well hidden and unnoticeable.

And for a second time, the man waited.

As he was about to look up and see where that woman was, he heard keys jingle and soon the door clicked open and he soon gritted his teeth when the cry of the door rung aloud in his ears. How can that woman not be bothered by the door was beyond him, but he soon watched her as she rested her groceries on the passenger seat before she put the keys into the ignition and started up her loud vehicle.

He kept silent, his mouth closed tightly as he breathes steadily through his nostrils. He kept all movements to a minimum, the only sort of movement he made was when a toy was digging into his back as another rested under his arm. He was rather uncomfortable, but he ignored it by staring up at the roof and soon he closed his eyes.

_We passed Braise Boulevard, a right...another right...now a left. She's on route 109, and by the sounds of the bells and the flashing of the lights, not to mention that the car is slowing...we are on the 11th railway. Heh, right on time._

He made note before he left, looking at the time schedules of each train, making sure which roads will be closed and at what time, if he could use the train's passing to his advantage, then he will. He'll use whatever he got to use to his own benefit.

The car came to a stop and within a second, the man shot up, his hand gripping a soaked white rag which he carefully filled with chloroform and shoved it in the woman's face, blocking out a scream before it tore throughout the car. The woman thrashed for only a brief moment before all movements were coming to an abrupt stop, the only thing she seen last...was the unforgiving eyes of her attacker, cold...heartless, and focused, it was if he planned everything...and her fate was now unavoidable. It was her death. This man...was the last thing her eyes would ever see, the only person she came into contact to, her death.

The man brought the rag down from the woman's mouth and nose, and put it back into his pocket, with another sigh, the man got himself out of the car, the door's outcry was suffocated by the rattling of the train and the hollow whistle it let out. He opened the driver's side and pulled the woman out, dragging her into the thick brush that led into the dense forest. He showed no mercy, no emotion, this never once effected him and it probably never will. Ever since he first started killing, he let nothing get in his way or bother him, to him...this was normal, it was a part of his life.

The forest was thick, and so was the snow.

The man had occasionally stumbled along the way, he prepared for everything, had everything planned out, but the one thing he overlooked was the deep snow. It served to be of a trouble for him, and it bothered him greatly that the forest was covered with thick snow. But even though it was a minor overlooked detail, he had managed to succeed with the tasks that lead him up to this.

The girl hung upside down, her ankle bound in rope as she hung from a branch, still unconscious.

He brought the knife close to her throat, it gleamed and glittered magnificently in the dim lighting of the flashlight that rested on a pile of snow beside him. He gave the woman one last look of pity before he plunged the knife deep into her throat and gave it a quick thrust as he cut a long line across her neck, blood pouring profusely out of the wound, dripping and flowing down her face and into a large white bucket at the bottom of her. The blood had already managed to fill the bucket half-full, and the man waited until every last bit of blood escaped from her wretched body. He watched the river of blood cascade from the large open cut across her throat, almost hypnotized by the way it reminded him of a river. The red, thick blood...

It was becoming late, and he knew that if he waited long enough, then a more greater obstacle will sure to block his way. It happened at least once or twice, and during those few times, he came to realize, that what he was doing couldn't be waited on any longer than it needed to be. He couldn't afford to waste any more time, he needed to end this quickly.

When all the blood was drained from the poor woman, he quickly pulled the bucket away from under her, took his flashlight, turned it off, and made his way back with large bucket of blood in his hands.

But he struggled.

The snow was much to deep, and even with the help of his large boots, it couldn't be any less difficult. It was too thick and with a heavy object in his hands, it was all becoming a hassle, it was getting harder to both balance himself and the bucket. He cursed lightly, grunting as he carefully held the bucket close, he can't lose it, he can't drop it. He can't! This has to be done, there can't be time to waste, he needed to hurry and he needed to secure the blood safely.

But the snow...had proved to be alot more of a difficult than he realized.

The man let out a startled cry and fell forward, the bucket flying out of his hands as he landed into the pile of snow.

"No...no...NO!" He cried as he watched the blood fly out into the snow, covering the once powdery white snow into a frenzy of bright maroon. The crimson liquid soaked into the snow, tainting white into red, and he let out another cry as he scrambled to his feet and picked up the bucket in hopes that there was at least some left, but there was nothing. The bucket was empty, the blood was now gone, and his time...had just ran out.

All his hard work, everything...was a waste of valuable time.

* * *

**And it ends! So sorry for the late update, I had such little time to get this out there! *sigh* -.- I'm a busy gal! ...If you count staying at home, watching the kids and cats as 'busy'. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put L in it! Yay L! Lol, also, I'm not sure how L.A works, and I just made up my own little places such as streets and routes and yadda yadda! So if I confused anyone...oops. My bad...! Well, I'll post another chapter earlier :) as a treat I suppose! So see you in the next chapter!**

_**QueenKill33**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Heeey! As I promised (well, I actually didn't promise anything) I posted a chapter early! :) Hooray! Aren't you a little happy? *timid smile* anyways, I want to thank _fireflylightning_ for reviewing! :D You're reviews inspire me to write more and I wanted to give you this...! A chapter! And thank you to those for reading this story and please don't be shy to leave me a review ;) thanks again! And enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing of Death Note or the film "Let Me In" Never will my dears...never will -.- **

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Intentions**

_February 13, 2004. Friday. 12:21 P.M_

"Light...!"

Light jumped back, startled as he felt a pair of arms grab hold of him in a death-like grip, squeezing the life out of his body.

"S-Sayu!" He choked out.

Sayu gripped tighter. "Dad told me what happened! Why the hell would you do that!? You could've died! You idiot!"

Light frowned. He rather disliked being called names, much less "idiot" being one of them. He certainly wasn't an idiot...! But then a new aggravation made itself known when she spoke those words to him. "D-dad told...you? Ah! Sayu let go!" He squirmed

"S-sorry..." She loosened her grip on him and stepped back as she watched her brother stretch out his body from her massive bear hug. "As I was saying!" She put her hands on her hips and scowled. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"First of all...don't curse! More importantly _at me_! Secondly, I wasn't thinking." He straightened out his clothes, scowling every-so-often when he came across a wrinkle that Sayu inflicted on him during her hug.

"Yeah, no shi-uh, yeah...I thought that much! But...why!?" She looked at him, her eyes were angry, but they were also desperate.

Light glared a her from the near curse word was about to slip up, but he brought himself to a sigh. "I...I couldn't...I couldn't just stand by and let it happened, not when I could be the one stopping it. I guess it was my sense of pride...I couldn't allow myself to let that happen. And you should've seen her Sayu...she was scared. If that was you, I would risk my life for you...and...I just couldn't help myself. I had to save her...it...was stupid yes, but..." He kept his eyes down, staring at his feet.

"Idiot..."

He was about to get mad at hearing that word again, but he was silenced by another hug, this time it was the proper amount of force, not the kind that threatened his life as before. It was warm...but Light could instinctively see...Sayu was still upset. Her body shook as if stopping herself from crying and when Light heard choked whimpers, he frowned sadly and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry if I worried you..." He soothed. "I won't do it again...promise."

"You...had me...so scared. When dad told me...I wasn't sure if I should be upset that you could've died or happy that you saved a life. I'm just so...relieved. You're safe...you're alright." She sniffled. "Light, I don't know what I'll do if you were gone. I kept thinking about that...what would happen if you weren't here."

"I'm not leaving." He said determinedly, hoping to stop her crying and her doubts. "I won't leave, Sayu."

"You better not!" She yelled threatening, but her voice was still cracked from her crying.

Light smiled. "I won't."

Light...

He was her only brother...the only person she could talk to, run to, cry on, and express her thoughts to, without him, Sayu probably wouldn't make it through their parents constant arguing and yelling. If he was gone, there would be no one there to comfort her, to help her, to protect her...

Light had always been there for her when her parents weren't

He taught her how to cook when mom was busy cooking for other people besides her own family.

He taught her how to stay strong and to even fight to defend herself if needed, something her father never taught her.

He taught her how to do her homework, no matter how much she asked for his help.

He taught her how to ride a bike when her father or mother was busy, how to speak fluent english when they went to a different school in America, how to throw a football and to neatly order her clothes.

She taught her things her father and mother would have done.

Light was there for her, thick and thin.

Realizing that he could have died...devistated her. Where would she be without her older brother?

"Come on...let's go." He smiled at her as she wiped away her tears. "I'll cook us something back at home."

It was lunch break at his school, which happens to be Sayu's as well, but he hadn't expected her to run after him at his school, fly at him as he was about to unlock his car and wrestle him in a bone-crushing hug. He thought at first that it was Misa and was ready that today would be the day he would think to hit at a woman, but to his surprise...it was his little sister in a panic.

Light felt guilty for making Sayu go through his stupidity, he never realized just how much he was important and still needed in Sayu's life. It made him second guess himself that he could be a police officer, a person that was occasionally put in life-threatening situations, it was a dangerous job, something that could end his life any day, and after seeing Sayu breakdown with worry, he felt bad. But...he wanted to be like his father, and officer of the law, a detective in criminal justice and sleuth that would be able to solve cases hard and easy. He thought that his genius would come in handy with the L.A.P.D, after all, so many cases had gone cold and half the criminals that were prosecuted were free, he thought that him being on the force would make the L.A.P.D much more valuable.

No matter what Sayu thought...he just couldn't give up his dream of helping people.

"Can I drive...?"

"No! Are you crazy...?"

Sayu pouted and huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Why not? You can teach me! You taught me lots of things!"

"Not in L.A's streets! You'll kill us both! I'll teach you when you're at least a bit older, and taller to reach the gas peddle." Light argued back as he got into the drivers seat, Sayu reluctantly slumped her way into the passenger seat and crossed her arms.

"You're no fun! And did you just call me short!?"

Light sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll be _fun _and teach you..."

Sayu perked her head up with a smile, but Light only snickered.

"When you grow a few feet taller and stop being a child..._then_...I'll teach you." He said with a smile, earning himself a punch to the arm. "Ow! Jeez...you're getting stronger..." He rubbed at his arm and glared at his sister who sat with a confident smile.

"I learned from the best..."

Light only smiled back.

* * *

The school day had gone normally.

Go to class, avoid Misa, listen to a few friends, take a break, avoid Misa, talk a little with Takada and Mikami, hand in his work, avoid Misa and finish the day off with Gym...all the while avoiding Misa.

That girl just had a way of getting under your skin, and Light did his best to hide from her, even Mikami would help him from time to time. When Mikami spotted her, he would whisper to Light to hurry up and hide in the boy's bathroom before she had a chance to see him. On those occasions, Light was truly grateful for having a friend like Mikami, so far, he was the only person he gotten along with. Sure, there were times when he tried a few things on him, like a flirt or two, but so far, Mikami was behaving. Over a while, Mikami had been acting like his friend and not like an ex-boyfriend...and Light was...happy, yet a little suspicious. Whatever it was, Light was diligently on his toes.

"Light-kun?"

Light turned around and seen Mikami walking towards him, his hands full with books as he tried to balance them carefully and clean his glasses at the same time. Light laughed softly and offered him some help.

"Here, let me take some of those." He smiled and brought some of Mikami's books within his own hands.

"Thank you, Light-kun." Mikami gave a shy smile and pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he began walking with Light. He kept taking small glances up at him and bit nervously at his lip. "Uh...Light-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

Light looked at him. _Oh great, I knew it was to good to be true. I suppose he wants to go on a date or something._ "Well, I have to go home tonight. My mother will be working late and Sayu hates being alone."

"Oh, that's nice of you." He smiled.

"I guess..." Light chuckled. "Why do you ask by the way?"

"Oh...well, I was wondering if we can go through a few things for Psychology this evening. I know we're both equally smart to do this on our own but..." He hesitated for a moment, and Light glanced at him as he watched Mikami's face become concerned. "Not only do I miss spending time with you. But, lately you seem to be staying home alot...and I know it's none of my business to say, but...I'm worrying about you. Have you been doing alright?"

Light looked away and sighed. "Well...I admit it's getting a little hectic at home, but I'm fine." He looked back at Mikami and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for your concern, and as for your offer, that will be great! I'll just let Sayu know..."

Mikami nodded with a smile and pushed up his glasses once more when they fell slightly from his nose. "I guess I'll put these in your car then."

"Yeah, here!" Light tossed him the keys and began to dig in his pocket for his cell. "I'll be right there, just let me call my sister."

"Take your time." That being said, Mikami made his way in the direction of Light's car.

Light smiled at him. _As long as he doesn't try anything...it should be alright._ He pressed the cell to his ear and sighed when the dial tone rung out on the other end. It always takes Sayu long for her to answer her cell, and by the sixth ring, the call finally got picked up.

_"Hey! Sorry, Light...I lost my cell in my bag."_

She giggled.

Light rolled his eyes. "Same excuse, you should really order that bag of yours...what if it's an emergency or an important call? It will help and save you time if you kept that bag neat."

_"Yeah, yeah, okay! Did you just call me to scold me...? Because, I'm going to hang up."_

"No, sorry..." Light sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that Mikami will be coming over, I got some Psychology to do with him."

_"Oh, well that's cool. I mean, as long as you guys don't do anything...you know...gay."_

"SAYU!" Light's face flushed.

_"Ha ha! Alright! I'm sorry...! Anyway, I guess I should tell you that I'm going to be staying for some extra-curricular activities at school. We have things to plan for next week when we go on a field trip to Europe...!"_

"Alright...sounds fun. So when will you be home?"

_"Hmm...let's see...probably around 7 or 8 it depends if Linda has other things planned."_

"Alright...Am I going to pick you up?"

_"No, it's fine! I got a ride...heh!"_

Light raised an eyebrow, she sounded nervous...or she was hiding something. "Sayu...? What are you hiding...?" He asked skeptically.

_"W-what? Nothing! I'm not hiding anything! Just have fun with Mikami! Not too much fun...you know, like sex, if mom comes home and sees the both of you, she'll have a heart attack...! Hee hee! bye! And don't have sex...!"_

"Quit saying sex!" He barked, but it was already too late, his young sister already hung up. It took Light a few moments to calm down, and when he looked over to Mikami he had been staring at him with a surprised look, then he realized that _everyone_ had been staring at him from his outburst. He blushed. "Um..."

In a hurry, Light ran towards the driver's side and plopped himself down, his face still a tinge of red as he chuckled lightly. "Uh...anyway, l-let's go...!"

"Everything alright?" Mikami asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"Fine, just...the things my sister says..." He let out an exasperated sigh and gripped the wheel. "But, it's fine, she was only kidding...so, is there any place you want to stop at before we go to my place...?"

Mikami chuckled at his explanation. "No, I'm fine. If it's alright with you, perhaps we can order something after."

"Sounds alright." Light smiled as he put the car in reverse and drove off, leaving the school's parking lot. He switched on the radio, letting the soft sounds fill the car, keeping them both entertained by the beautiful noises of both piano and cello. Light liked classical, because his father was very fond of it, he played it most of the time when he took him out for a ride. His father always played classical when he took Light out, and one of his favorites was Clair de Lune by Debussy. And Mikami just so happened to love classical as well, which is why the two of them got along so easily.

During the ride, the two shared in a light conversation, talking about school work and how each other was doing with various things.

Mikami was being...abnormally..._normal_. If that made sense. He acted so calm, collected and casual, like he and Light had been friends forever and never even dated, it was refreshing to have a laid-back Mikami. But deep down...Light was expecting him...to at least do something. Was it all in his mind? Was he over-thinking things again? He has been doing that a lot lately...so maybe now was the same...?

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, Light..." Mikami announced with a small smile. "...I have a boyfriend."

Light blinked, and nearly felt himself sputter. "Wh-what? Really!?"

"Yeah...his name is Stephen Gevanni."

"Oh...him." Light exclaimed. "He's in Physics, right?"

"Yeah, I decided to finally go out with someone, after awhile, I agreed to stay off the dating scene, but...I guess I reconsidered."

"That's great Teru. So, what's he like? I never really talked to him much, so I don't know what he's like personally."

"He's alright. He's smart, perceptive, and he likes collecting those...ships in bottles...type of things. I seen a collection of them, they're really neat actually."

"Heh, it sounds like an old man hobby." Light joked, but soon he coughed into his fist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of him."

Mikami laughed. "It's fine, I commented on that too, he only laughed."

Light glanced at him, and for the first time...Mikami looked genuinely happy. He never seen him look that way since they started dating, and Light couldn't help but smile at his friend's happiness. "He sounds like a great guy...! I'm glad to see you happy." He smiled.

They made it back to his place, laughing among themselves when Mikami brought up an old memory of the past, which had something to do with their conversation.

Light remembered distinctly of that day. It was the middle of spring, it had started out with Light noticing Mikami's strong sense of justice in Psychology, when the entire class had a project of a person's morals and corruption. When Mikami started talking about the morals of good and bad, justice and injustice, Light was captivated by his amazing insight. But what sealed the deal was when Takada called Mikami and shoved the phone in Light's face, leaving him there with a phone call with his crush.

Off the bat, Mikami knew who it was.

It was flattering that Mikami found out right away that it was him, and that phone call and Takada's help was what started it all.

After half a year of dating, Mikami had wanted to take their relationship to the next level...and Light just wasn't ready, it didn't help at all when Mikami got suspicious whenever a girl or guy talked with him, and began getting obsessive. He called him every night, texted him daily, and even tried to tail him around to see what he was up to. Light had enough, so he ended it. But it didn't end sour, they managed to keep their friendship and remained good friends since then. Maybe being in a relationship changed Mikami, and when he wasn't in a relationship with him...things were normal.

Although there were times Mikami flirted with him and teased him, Light over-looked those.

But now...Mikami was acting normal, how a friend should act. For awhile, Light still has his suspicions that Mikami was still in love with him, but now that he announced he had a boyfriend...it made sense that he was a changed man.

"Can we order chinese after?" Mikami asked as they walked their way to the apartment.

"Sure, I'm in the mood for chow mein anyway." Light shoved the key in the lock and opened the door, but soon...he felt something icy crawl up his back. At first he thought that it was just a chill...maybe he was getting sick or something...but that ice-cold sensation dawned on him. He took a quick glance towards the door next to his apartment, certain that someone was looking at him this time, but found that the door was closed. But what about the eyehole? Can someone be looking at him through there?

"Light? Are you alright?"

Light blinked a couple times and looked over to Mikami who had been staring at him. "Y-yeah, fine...!" He mocked a smile and stepped into his apartment. "You coming in...?"

"Of course, unless you want me to stay out here?"

"Not unless you want to." He retorted with a smirk before closing the door after them.

"I prefer to be inside, thank you." Mikami set the books down at the table. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure...we'll study in my bedroom, I have better materials in there." Light made his way to the kitchen and began to make coffee, but his mind was still focused on that strange feeling. It was like before...how he had that strange sensation of being watched, and when he looked over towards the door, he was expecting the same shadow to appear at the bottom, but nothing came.

_It's all in my mind..._

* * *

"Although it's not a diagnosable disorder, a god complex is an unshakable belief characterized by constantly inflated feelings of personal ability, privilege, or infallibility. A person with a god complex may refuse to admit the possibility of error or failure, even in the face of complex or intractable problems, difficult or impossible tasks, or even may regard personal opinions as unquestionably correct."

Light snorted as he read over the paragraph.

"The individual may disregard the rules of society and require special consideration or privileges." Mikami finished and hummed. "It's crazy, some even believe that they can be the next Jesus Christ...huh."

"A god complex...it sounds so..."

"Interesting...?"

Light chuckled. "Well, yeah...I like to learn more about the people who have a mental disorder such as this."

"Figured you would have a liking to this." Mikami smiled and sipped on his coffee, making a face once he realized that the beverage had gone cold.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well...it always seems like...you have the slightest sliver of this complex. You look at people like they're dirt, no, lower than dirt...you see a criminal as the worst being alive, you see something bad and you think that that person deserves any badness that's about to come his way. Although you believe in karma, you also believe in justice. You are a stange person Light Yagami..." He grinned.

Light blinked but smiled soon after. "So you think you got me figured out huh? Sorry...but if I _had _this complex, I would've done something to change all that. And if I _did _have it...I wouldn't spend my time talking to the likes of you." He mocked and gave a childish smirk.

Mikami shook his head with a smile. "Your sarcasm wounds me deeply. Lord Yagami."

Light paused and looked up. "That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Mikami laughed. "I'd like to use you as a test subject to decipher how a person, who has a god complex, thinks on daily basis."

After they ordered for chinese, they both stopped their studying for a well deserved break, during the whole hour, they both had enveloped themselves in their work and didn't stop until they got the things that they needed, barely needing the help of each other. But it didn't matter, even though they could've done this themselves, it made them feel better to have a bit of company, someone who shared the same ideals.

"It should be here in 15 minutes." Light glanced down at the watch his father gave him and sighed. He didn't realize until know that he was hungry, and he felt sort of bad when he heard Mikami's own stomach growl in desperation.

"Good. I'm starving." He sat down beside Light on his bed and laid down, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. After a moment of silence, Mikami looked over to Light who was skimming through his notes. "Light...?"

"Huh?" He replied as he kept his eyes on the notes in front of him.

"Why haven't you started dating yet?"

"Huh?" He repeated as he dropped his notes from his face to stare surprisingly at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, why aren't you dating anyone? I never see you with anybody..."

"Uh...well, I guess I don't have time for relationships yet. I'm far too busy for that sort of thing." He stated and tilted his chin up, acting like a snobby rich girl.

Mikami chuckled lightly. "Are you serious? Come on, you must like someone...!"

"No...I don't"

Mikami rolled his eyes. "Lord Yagami is lying."

"I-I'm not lying, I honestly don't have anybody in mind at the moment. Besides, I am too busy for love, dates and anything of the sort..."

"Or someone just hasn't come along yet." Mikami sighed and stretched on the bed, groaning when he stretched his arms above his head. "Once you found him, I'm sure that person will be the only one you think about, soon or later, you're going to want to go on dates and love this certain person."

"Why are you certain that it will be a guy?" Light asked curiously. He liked both types, but Sayu did assume he was gay more than he was a bi-sexual. He wondered if Mikami strayed more to that side than him being the type to like both girls and guys.

"Because you seem to like guys more." Mikami smiled and sat up, his eyes staring into beautiful brown. "Were you not certain of your own preferences?"

Light frowned. "I'm not confused of my own orientations, Mikami. If that's what you're trying to get at. And so what if I like guys more? Maybe it just means that I haven't found the right girl. Or at least one that I can tolerate..." He sighed. _Why do people seem to know me better than I do...? What they say about me...always surprises me, its like I'm being explained to myself. It's like people know me...it's irratating to be characterized by someone else. But...I admit, being told who I am...makes me have a broader understanding of myself._

"I'm not saying you're confused...it's just...I keep thinking that you're unsure of yourself sometimes." Mikami stated, his eyes digging through his with worry. "But, you don't need someone telling you who you are...so I apologize if I offended you."

Light sighed. "It's fine...you just worry about me, and I'm quite flattered that I have your concern." He smiled and set his notes aside. "Wanna grab another cup of coffee?"

"Sure, this one's cold." Mikami wrinkled his nose when he looked down at the contents in his cup.

"I figured it was, since you make faces every time you took a sip." Light chuckled. "Come on, let's go into the kitchen."

* * *

"Would you look at this..." Light mumbled as he pointed to the T.V with his chopsticks. "Police find another victim last night, pertaining to the same one as last week. They find a woman bound in the woods close to the outter edges of the city. They found her with her throat cut open and a huge pool of blood a few feet away from the body."

"Huh, they're still calling it an occult crime spree." Mikami snorted. "It's obvious that it's only one person."

Light sighed, but when he took a glance at the T.V, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why is this one the only one with a pool of blood next to the victim? Before, the crime scenes were all the same, no evidence, no blood."

"You're right...usually there's nothing but the body." Mikami blinked as he chewed on a piece of meat.

Light tilted his head. Why was this the only one with blood? Was it a mistake? An error? All the other crimes had nothing but a bound body, hanging from something, completely drained of his or her blood.

"Mikami...if I do something, will you promise not to tell...?"

Mikami raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Light smirked, and Mikami paled at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It isn't bad is it? Is it illegal?"

"Sort of..." Light commented as a small but that smirk still played across his lips, making Mikami give a curious look.

As they made their way to Light's bedroom once more, Mikami was becoming more anxious to know what Light was talking about, what he wanted to swear in secrecy, at first it was strange, but the more time went on, the more Mikami became curious. Once they sat down at Light's desk, Light flipped open his laptop, typing in a few letters and numbers on to the keyboard before a window opened up and revealed folders among folders of different files. When Mikami read them over, he gasped.

"Light! Is this the police data base!?"

"Yeah, I told you it was illegal." He said calmly.

"You said 'sort of', how the hell was I supposed to know that it was leading up to this? This is entirely illegal, Light. You could get into big trouble if the L.A.P.D find out about this."

"They won't. I've hacked into their data base for quite some time now, in fact I even helped out my dad on a few minor cases...but he didn't know that I received the information from the police confidential files. I did this more than a few times, so I know what I'm doing. I had to do this to make sure that the police are getting any new information or evidence on the new case that just arrived." Light's eyes scanned quickly around the screen, reading and clicking on various items. "As long as you promise not to tell, I'm certain you and I can help solve this case more quickly than the L.A.P.D."

Mikami bit nervously on his lip. "We're doing something illegal, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this."

"We're doing it for the greater good, you once told me that you will do anything in the name of justice, you told me that fighting for what we believe in is right. What's right and wrong is what justice is all about, sometimes you got to get your hands dirty to find out the things you want to deliver. Good or bad, we need to bring order through anything, otherwise chaos will only be our future. I need you Mikami...this case will turn cold if we don't do anything, more people will die and this murderer will still be out there."

Mikami froze, his body was coated into a fury of shivers. Those strong words poured out from Light's very own heart and soul was so passionate, it was awe-inspiring. His eyes burning like amber flames and his voice was enough to resonate deep within him, shaking him to his core. Mikami stayed quiet and soon found himself smiling, maybe it was his words...or maybe it was that sentence only. 'I need you Mikami'...now that was something that ignited a whole new fire inside him.

"Alright...whatever you say." He looked up at Light and smiled.

"Thank you, Mikami."

Light started going over the files, reading each one that was associated with the murders that had been happening recently, picking out file after file that pertained to the same method of killing and in the order of each victim that was killed on different dates and times. But every file he came across, it proved little use. Everything he read was basically everything he heard on the news stations and newspapers, nothing new, nothing that was being hidden from the media. Everything was the same, and provided Light and Mikami with little conclusive evidence. Either there was little evidence to go on, or the police weren't looking hard enough, but who was to say?

But the one thing that Light couldn't get over was the latest murder, the crime scene was different then the previous scenes. Why was there spilled blood? Was the murderer actually showing signs of being clumsy? Was it a mistake or was it intentional? The murderer never left anything behind, so seeing this pool of blood several feet away from the body was strange.

"Theres so little to go by, everything we've read so far is everything we heard on the news. There's nothing new, or even noteworthy." Mikami visibly pouted and leaned back in his chair with an aggravated sigh.

"I hear you..." Light closed his laptop after thoroughly deactivating the password and closing the various windows, making himself untraceable to the L.A.P.D if they ever received word that someone was hacking into their system. He was good at this, he did it many times before, so it was pretty simple. "I don't think they're trying hard to get this guy, or this guys is obviously too good." Light gave a disgusted snort. "I hate to think that this guys is still out there, free and probably killing as we speak."

Mikami watched as Light made his way to his bed and sat down with a groan. This case was really bothering him, it really looked as though Light wanted to solve this case immediately. Mikami got up from his chair and went and sat himself beside Light with a smile. "We'll get him...we just need to catch our break in the case, we got to keep vigilant and keep ourselves updated in the case."

Light pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah...sooner the better though, I hate that this bastard is still out there."

_Just like that fucking Takuo. That bastard is still out there too...hopefully he's this guy's next victim. Wait...how can I say that...? If I wish for a criminal to kill another criminal...what the hell does that make me? Is it wrong to wish death upon a criminal...? Would that make me any different then the murderer himself? Is that considered evil...? No, what's truly evil is the person who acts evil. What I'm thinking is what any ordinary human would think about._

"Don't worry, when we find them...we'll convince the police to give him the death penalty." Mikami smiled and patted Light's shoulder. He looked over at the clock displayed on the nightstand and sighed. "Looks like I should be leaving soon."

Light smiled softly. "Yeah..." He glanced down at his watch and sighed. His sister wouldn't be home in an hour or so, and his mother wasn't to be expected until 12, perhaps later. He was already feeling nervous that they weren't home. Once Mikami left...he would be alone...

"Mikami...?"

"Hm?" Mikami looked over at Light and seen a strange expression cross the brunette's face.

"Can you stay a little bit longer?" Light smiled. "I get a little scared when I'm at home alone, especially when my mom and sister won't be home in a while. Anxiety slips in and I can't help but over-think things." He admitted with a small, nervous chuckle. "If that's alright with you anyway, I'm not forcing you to stay...if you want I can drive you too."

For once in his life, Light actually looked a little fearful. Was it the case that was making him a little nervous? Or was he naturally worried about the things his mind tells him...?

"No, I'll stay..." Mikami assured him with a smile and touched his hand. "The next bus doesn't leave in another hour or so anyway, by then, your sister will be home right?"

"Yeah..." Light gave a small glance down at their hands and shifted awkwardly. He hoped he didn't give Mikami the wrong impression. "Thank you..."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked with a smile, his hand still not removing Light's own hand.

"Uh...do you want to watch a movie?"

Mikami chuckled. "Sure, a movie sounds great."

Light nodded and moved himself from the bed, getting up to his feet and stretching out his limbs before he started moving again. "Alright, let's go into the living room...I think we have some movies to watch."

Once they got themselves comfortable on the couch, Light had decided to play his personal favorite, _"Interview With A Vampire" _a movie based on the novel by Anne Rice, which was also Light's personal favorite author. Mikami had always known that Light had a thing for horror genres and also...he was no stranger to the occasional Disney movie either. Once, Mikami had sworn that he heard _"Aristocats"_ being played in the background when he was talking with Light on the phone, of course Light denied watching it and blamed on his sister for leaving it on in his room. But Mikami was no fool, he knew that Light had a soft spot for Disney movies.

"I love this movie." Light said enthusiastically and plopped himself down on the couch, a bag of potato chips at hand and the remote in the other.

Mikami only smiled at him and watched Light settle himself down to watch the movie, his eyes already glued to the screen when the intro played.

During the first half of the movie, Light had began to notice the way Mikami seemed to snuggle closer to him on the couch, at first he brushed off the light touches and smiles, but then it progressed into something more. First, Mikami had his arm around him, second, he was holding his leg, and third he played with a strand of his hair.

Light was getting awkward and tried to spare his feelings by pretending that these weren't advances on him, but friendly...uh...actions...?

No, he shouldn't lead him on like this, sparing his feelings is one thing, but making him think that it was okay was an entirely different thing.

"Mikami...?"

"Nn..." He hummed as he kept his eyes on the T.V.

"Um, I think you should stop getting so close...or at least, stop touching my leg." Light stated shyly as he eyed the hand that rubbed at his leg.

"Why? Is this embarrassing you?"

"Well, no. It's just...I find it awkward." He cleared his throat and glanced over at him.

Bad mistake.

Light flinched as a set of warm lips captured his in a quick instant. "Nn!" His eyes widened at the feeling of his ex-boyfriend's lips being fully planted on his own, while a hand snaked around his waist and the other remained on his leg, gripping it occasionally. Light struggled lightly in Mikami's grip, his eyes shutting tightly as those lips hungrily kissed his, and when a tongue grazed his lip, he twitched and gasped, which he took as a sign of entrance and curled a tongue in his mouth.

"Mm! Mi-Mika...mi!" Light murmured but his lips were once again sealed with another kiss by the dark-haired man.

Dark hair...

Dark hair...dark eyes.

Light involuntarily sunk himself into the kiss, fluttering his eyes shut when he thought of someone else, what it would be like if it were his Raven kissing him now. _Agh! No, no, no! I can't be thinking of him at a time like this! This is wrong!_

Light pushed himself back a little, but that only caused him to be brought down by the other male, until soon he was pinned to the couch as the other came on top of him, still kissing eagerly. Light groaned in discomfort, but the other only took it as an invitation for more amorous activities, and soon placed a hand under his shirt, touching and grazing lightly across the brunette's stomach. Light struggled more underneath him and flinched when Mikami settled comfortably between his legs, his hands wandering over every inch of his stomach.

"M...Mikami...stop..." Light pulled away and felt his face searing with a hot blush. "This isn't right, we can't be doing this. More importantly, _you _can't be doing this! You have a boyfriend...!" Light exclaimed.

Mikami huffed, his eyes, a lustful glaze. "I...I don't care...what I feel for him is nothing compared to what I feel for you." He came closer to him, their noses touching. "I still love you Light Yagami...I'll do anything to get you back...please." He begged and kissed at his jawline. "Take me back...all I want is for you to be mine again." Mikami muttered breathlessly at his neck and kissed the pale skin under his lips.

Light shivered at the sensation at his neck and whimpered. "N-no...I can't do this..."

"Please...take me back, let me be yours." He kissed his neck again and brought Light's hand to touch the place on his chest, over his heart. "This...is still yours. _I'm_ still yours...Light..." He took Light's hand and put it against his cheek, his eyes closing and Light felt himself ache at the desperate, yet passionate affection Mikami showed him.

It was heartbreaking...to see someone so madly in love with you...and yet you feel nothing.

"I can't Mikami..." Light grounded out as he fought hard to keep himself composed. He couldn't let Mikami see the pity in his eyes...that would only hurt him more. "I just can't Mikami. I can't do this to you or Gevanni, I know you're happy with him...and I won't ever feel the same if I was the one who broke you two up."

"But I told you he means barely a thing to me...not like you. I feel so much for you than I ever did with him."

"You don't mean that..." Light grimaced. "Listen, I like you Mikami...but I can't do this...I-I...like someone else...!"

Mikami froze and slowly removed himself from Light. "What?"

"I...I like someone. Actually...he's all I think about, day and night..." Light confessed and averted his eyes down, refusing to look into the eyes of someone he had just hurt. "I like this guy...and that's another reason why I can't do this. Please understand..."

There was a silence.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Why...? Because you're afraid I might do something to him...?" Mikami glared. "Please, I'm not that petty. I just want to know...who this guy is."

Light sighed. "I didn't say that..."

"Then who is he?"

"I can't tell you..."

Mikami gritted his teeth and got up from the couch. "Fine, don't tell me-"

"I can't tell you, because I don't even know his name." Light casted his eyes down. "It's sad, I know...I like the guy and I don't even know his name." It was a lie, but he didn't let Mikami know that it was. If he told Mikami that he likes a guy named Hideki Ryuga, for sure he would either be pitied or laughed at...or worse, he would brush it off as a joke and proceed to kiss him.

Mikami blinked at Light's confession, and when he seen actual fondness in his eyes, he knew that Light was speaking the truth...and now...guilt was starting to creep in. Mikami shot his eyes to the floor in shame, refusing to look up as the embarrassment swallowed him whole. He clenched his jaw, the guilt rising even higher.

_Fuck...why the hell did I have to do something like this!? And to Light! What the fuck was I thinking!? I just...made a fool out of myself, there's no way that he will consider us being friends after this! Fuck, I'm such an idiot...!_

"I should go..." Mikami mumbled and turned his back to walk towards the door.

"W-wait!" Light got to his feet and rushed over to the man. He didn't blame him, he couldn't exactly hate him either, Mikami meant well...and if Light allowed him to walk out now, then he would lose a valuable friend. "Wait, Mikami..."

The spectacled man came to stop, and looked over to Light.

"I...I still want you to be my friend..." Light stood in front of him. "I...I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, and if I lead you on...then I apologize for that too. But...I don't want to lose our friendship, no matter what happened tonight, I still want to be your friend."

Mikami blinked, surprised by Light's compassion. He...wasn't disgusted of him? Ashamed? Why was he being so kind...?

"You...you aren't...revolted of what I just done?"

Light looked stunned. "Of course not! I can never be revolted by you...you're a really good friend of mine, Mikami. If I lose my friendship with you...I don't think I'll ever find a friend like you again."

Mikami grimaced. "I'm sorry for what I did Light...I-I..."

Light shook his head and smiled softly. "It's fine...I'm not embarrassed, or ashamed. It was...just great to know that I haven't lost my irresistible good looks." He chuckled.

The dark-haired student laughed lightly. "No...no you haven't." Mikami smiled at him.

No matter what he said, even though that he can never return his feelings...Mikami was still madly in love with his brunette friend. His feelings towards him would never change, his views on him would never fade...Mikami would still love him. His good-hearted nature, his love, his compassion, his intellect, his creativity, his love for the law, the fact that he loved horror movies and Disney movies. Light was unique, special, one of a kind...and there was no way that Mikami would stop loving him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it! x) So yeah, Mikami is a little...intense in this o_o hahah but, oh well! :) I wanted to include his 'clingy' nature in this and I felt a little sorry for Light being harassed ^_^ ' Sorry there, Light. But anyway, hope you liked it! And I'll see you all in the next chapter. I had to post this one up early because I probably won't be able to post up another one in awhile, - - ' So, I thank you all for reading and I'll do what I can to get another chapter posted :)**

_**QueenKill33**_


End file.
